Just Keep Soldiering On
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship again, Jasper." I said looking into his eyes. He looked at me softly while stepping up to put his arms around me. "It's alright, Darlin. We have all the time in the world for you to be ready." "Will you really wait for me?" I asked. "Mena, I'd wait a thousand years and more for you." He replied sincerely. "Because I love you."
1. I Pray to the Gods For Help in School

Queenie: Good day, my lovelies, I hope you all are well. Now, this is the rewrite to my Daughter of War story, which is now called Just Keep Soldiering On. You will notice some major changes and not so major changes in this first chapter, but I hope you like it all the same. So let's begin!

* * *

When I was a little girl my mother would tell me stories of noble gods, monsters, and great heroes. These heroes were known as half-bloods, and they are the children of the Olympians. The half-bloods were the champions of the gods. They would slay monsters and prove themselves worthy of their heritage, but it's not all what my mother made it all up to be. How do I know this? I am a half blood. Filomena Black, daughter of Ares.

* * *

"Mena, be careful with those boxes!" My mom—Diana Black—called out from inside the house.

I let out a sigh as I moved some of the boxes out of the moving van towards my mom's and my new house. I had already carried most of _my_ boxes upstairs to the loft, which is going to be my room. Now I just had a few bags left, but I still had to help my mom with her stuff. Not that I minded. My mom did give birth to me, so the least I could do is move some boxes for her, right?

"Yes, ma'am." I called back as I hoisted one box over my shoulder before tucking one under my arm.

They were rather big boxes, so it was kind of awkward to do so because of their bulk. It wasn't really their weight. It was just a bit hard getting a good grip on them. However, I did manage to make it into the house to set the boxes with all the rest. Diana came out of the kitchen to smile at me, and she walked over while kissing my cheek.

"Thank-you, sweetheart." She said.

"You're welcome, Mom." I said as I smiled at her.

Her smile widened in reply as she gently tapped the end of my nose. She then went to start moving those boxes where she needed them, so I went back out to the truck to get the rest of my bags. I paused looking up at the sky as storm clouds started to rumble. Just another wonderful day in Forks Washington. I grew up in the area when I was little, so I was no stranger to this kind of weather. Though I used to live down at the reservation with my mom and my uncle and his kids. However, I had been kicked out of the reservation's schools after a little incident that happened when I was a freshman there.

I'd rather not talk about what the incident was. Let's just say a wild badger was involved. Now, my mom moved us off the reservation into Forks, so I'd be closer to the high school, which agreed to take me in to finish my last two years of school. In reality I'm over eighteen, and should have graduated high school like three—four years ago. I'm technically like twenty, but after a certain… _ **curse**_ , I'm stuck being seventeen until further notice. I'd rather not talk about how I got cursed since it opens up a lot of old wounds, and as a daughter of Ares I try to avoid anything that might lead to heavy emotion.

And thanks to Chiron influencing the mist and a few other things, the people of this small town don't remember my actual birthday. They all believe I'm really just seventeen. Even my own family does. I hate influencing them like this, but it's just so I can try to live a normal high schoolers life for a few years before I go off to West Point. After that I'd officially enlist, and join the army like my mom had done. Except she skipped going to West Point, and just signed up for the army when she was eighteen, which led her to meeting my father—Ares.

I came out of my thoughts as a raindrop fell to hit my cheek. I blinked guessing I needed to get everything inside before I get soaked. I hurried to grab my things before I sprinted back in the house just as lightning streaked across the sky and the clouds opened up to let it pour.

"Just in time." Diana said as she was unpacking in the living room.

"I'll say." I muttered to myself. "Uh, Mom, I'm going to head upstairs. Holler if you need anything."

Diana nodded her head while pulling out a few more things from the box. I went up the stairs with my bags thrown over my shoulder or in my hands. I went to the hidden door in the wall near the bathroom, and I nudged it open with my foot. I went up the few steps that spiraled into the loft. The loft was rather big since it spread out across the entire length of the house.

One of the reasons Diana had bought this house because the loft was set it up like a small apartment, so it had its own bathroom that even came with a shower. There was also a small kitchenette with a mini fridge setting on top the counter beside the sink, and on the opposite side was the stove. I even had a little corner where I could set up a small space for weights and stuff, so I could do some warm-ups before training or my runs.

There was a work desk with a laptop, a bookshelf that I will probably never use since I don't read much. There was a sitting area beside the bookshelf with a lamp, so in case I wanted to read, but as I said, probably won't ever use it. It was a nice place that probably cost Diana a pretty penny, but hopefully I could get a job soon to help pay bills around here. I set my bags on the bed with a sigh since I knew I had a lot of work to do...and tomorrow...I've got school to attend.

* * *

"Mena, time for school!" Diana said as she came into the loft.

I grumbled from underneath my covers. I did not want to get up to go to _school_. It can burn in the deepest pits of Tartarus for all I care.

"Mena!" Diana said again as I heard her stop beside my bed. "You're still in bed?"

I grumbled a bit more, but then Diana tugged my cover down off my head. I blinked up at her with a pout on my face. She gave me an unimpressed look in return.

"Filomena Noelle Black." She said pulling out the full name. "You can't be late on your first day of school."

"Yes, I can." I muttered.

Diana sighed then told me I had five minutes to be out of my bed before she came back to dump water on me. She left me alone after that as I wondered if she'd really try to drown me in water. I frowned knowing she would, so I sat up. I stretched my limbs then sluggishly got out of bed. I went over to my closet to grab some clean clothes. I stumbled over the bathroom while really just wanting to sleep more. About thirty minutes later I came out of it freshly showered, teeth brushed, hair combed then put into a tight bun with no hair out of place, and dressed.

I had on a white tank under a brown leather jacket that stopped below my breast. A pair of dark green cargo pants tucked into combat boots. Around my neck was a golden colored necklace that was almost like choker that had what looked like a spear head in the center, but also a set of dog tags that technically belong to my mother. However, she let's me wear them for good luck. In my ears were two simple gold-bronze colored studs, and in my right ear I had a matching band in my upper right ear.

"Well," I began as I looked in the mirror. "This is about as good as it's going to get."

I grabbed my messenger bag then left my room. I went down the steps where Diana were waiting at the door for me.

"Toast." Diana said holding it out to me as they stood at the door. "Orange juice."

She had the bottle in the other hand, and I took them both from her while glad to not be leaving on an empty stomach.

"If you had gotten up sooner, you could have had a full breakfast." She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes her, which had her chuckling then I went out to my mustang that was sitting out in the drive. I climbed in while sure I'm about to go and meet my doom. Half-bloods and school just don't mix. Diana waved to me from the front porch, and I returned the gesture. I pulled out of the drive to take the five minute trek to school. Gods, help me.

* * *

I arrived at Fork's high school seeing that many of the students were already staring at me... _great_. I got out of the car while ignoring all the stares. I walked into the school while easily finding the office. There was a woman with frizzy red hair behind the desk, and she smiled up at me when I entered.

"Can I help you, Dear?" She asked.

"My name is Filomena Black." I said. "I start here today."

Though I wished I was anywhere but here. I'm technically over eighteen, so I don't see why mom just hadn't let me enroll in the army. But no, she told me she wanted me to have a nice school experience for a change. I've never had a nice school experience before. I might not have been kicked out of _many_ schools like the others, but that was mostly because I had become an all year rounder after I started attending camp. That was around the time the Fury attacked me on my twelfth birthday.

"Oh, yes, Filomena Black, we've been expecting you." The woman said.

I stiffened with my hand going to my necklace, which hummed with power. However, when the woman just started getting my papers, I lowered my hand. I didn't mean to react like that, but that phrase 'we've been expecting you' usually leads to problems. Like it was monster code, and usually after the phrase is used you have a monster on your hands. I'd hate to start my first day with killing a monster because I'd know Diana would flip her shit if that happened.

"Here you go." The woman said. "This is your schedule, your locker number, and you need all your teachers to sign this. Bring it back by the end of the day, okay?"

I nodded my head as I took the papers from her hands. I really hope I can read the schedule enough to find my first class. I walked out of the office while trying to read my schedule, but it was all alphabet soup to me. I frowned so focused on trying to understand my schedule that I almost didn't sense the person about to ram into me. I did, however, so I jumped back just in time. The girl I had dodged gasped at the sudden move and fell right on her face.

"Uh, sorry about that." I said as I knelt down to help her pick up her papers. "That was my fault."

"No, I'm very clumsy." She said shaking her head. "I trip over my own feet and air all the time."

I nodded my head as I held out her papers to her. She thanked me as she took the papers from me. We stood up as I ignored the stares of the students. My new acquaintance, however, was blushing furiously as she tried to avoid the gazes.

"I'm Mena." I said to try and be friendly. "I just transferred here."

"I'm Bella." She replied. "I'm new too."

Huh, what a coincidence. Bella asked me what my first class was, so I looked down at my paper.

"I think is says English." I said. "I'm dyslexic. Reading's a bit of a challenge."

I thought Bella might look at my judgmentally once she heard I'm dyslexic, but she just nodded her head in understanding. She then held out her hand for my schedule, and I held it out to her silently.

"Yes, you have English with Mr. Mason." Bella said. "I have that too. We can go together if you want."

She said this shyly as she held the paper back out to me. I blinked slightly surprised by the offer since most people don't want to be near me. Something about being intimidating.

"Sure." I said shrugging in the end.

Bella nodded then the two of us walked together. We didn't speak much, but I really didn't mind. I'm not one for lengthy conversations. As Bella was reading the map to see how we get to class, a young Asian boy wearing a dress shirt...and tie walked up. Well, isn't someone fancy?

"You're Isabella Swan and Filomena Black...the new girls." He said smiling in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?"

I blinked at the guy since he seemed like one of those over friendly types. Nothing against friendly people...I just don't like people in general really.

"Uh...I'm kind of the more, uh, suffer in silence type." Bella said.

Eric turned to me as I wondered what to say without hurting his feelings. I mean, usually I don't care, but Diana asked me to at least try to go a week without making someone cry. Not an easy task, but I'll try.

"I'm the type of person who prefers to be left alone." I said finally.

"Good headlines for your features." Eric said. "I'm on the paper, and your news, Babes. Front page."

Bella looked at Eric in panic, and she started stuttering and begging Eric not to. He let the article drop as my lips twitched up partially at Bella's flustered appearance.

"What about you?" Eric asked.

"I'd rather you don't." I said trying to keep a polite tone. "I'm not fond of talking about myself."

Eric nodded not looking bummed in the slightest. Eric helped us find our first class then left to get to his own, which was on the other side of the building. Oh yeah, definitely overly friendly...and helpful. We walked up to Mr. Mason who looked at Bella and me both in surprise when he saw our names on the slips. He handed Bella a book then sent her on her way, and the same for me. I went to take a seat in the back near Bella as everyone in the classroom watched me walk by. I sat down beside Bella while sure this class would suck.

* * *

"I got it!" I called out as I jumped up to spike the ball down on the other side of the net.

It hit the gym floor before the other team could get it, and my team clapped me on the back for getting a point.

"That a way, Black!" Coach Clapp said.

I nodded as the ball was put back into play. As a half-blood sports tend to come naturally due to our reflexes and inhuman stamina and speed. The ball then went over my head, and when I turned I saw Bella swat it away. It hit some guy playing basketball on the other side of the gym, which made me cough to hide a laugh. I went to go get the ball as Bella apologized to the guy she hit. After getting the ball, I looked seeing the guy and one of the girls from our team speaking with Bella.

"Hey, Black!" A girl called out as she held up her hands for the ball.

I tossed the volleyball to her while jogging up to Bella, so to stand beside her.

"That was a nice spike, Bella." I said placing my arm on her shoulder, which was a tad hard since I'm shorter than her. "But maybe you should practice your aim a bit more.

Bella nodded her head with a blush on her face before she introduced me to Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. The two actually looked a bit familiar, so I'm sure I've seen them around the rez before when I was younger.

"Hi." Jessica said in a fake friendly voice.

I nodded to her not hiding my dislike for her already. Her fake smile dropped from her face as Mike held out his hand to me.

"Filomena, right?" He asked.

"Mena." I corrected as I shook his hand.

Mike nodded his head with a big goofy smile on his face that just made me want to roll my eyes. I told Bella we better get back to the game, so she followed me back towards the court. The game resumed after Jessica joined us again, and at the end of it my team won. Not a big surprise there.

* * *

I glanced around the lunch room with a slight frown on my face as I walked with Bella and Mike over to a table Eric and Jessica were already sitting at. Usually I could eat a horse sized amount of food, but the stuff here smelled so iffy I was unable to bring myself to try it. I had just grabbed a single apple in the end.

"Here you go, my ladies." Mike said pulling out Bella and my chairs for us.

I frowned because Mike following us around like a puppy dog was already getting old. I'd love to punch him in the face to get him to stop, but I'm sure my mom would get pissed if I did, so I controlled the urge. I sighed sitting down while already feeling uncomfortable with all these people around. I really don't like people...at all.

"Burrito, my friend?" Mike asked.

"Mikey, I see you've met my home girls, Bella and Mena." Eric said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Mike frowned obvious looking bothered by this, and I just blinked at the arm around my shoulder. I do not like being touched. However, at least it was Eric. He's more tolerable that Mike by a long shot, and even more tolerable than that Tyler guy I had met in one of my classes.

"Your home girls?" Mike asked.

"My girls." Tyler said as he popped up between Bella and I.

He kissed us both on the cheek, pulled Mike's chair from underneath him, and took off running.

"Sorry to miss up your game, Mike." He called over his shoulder.

Mike ran after him after he got his bearings, but Tyler had such a head start I was sure Mike wouldn't catch him. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I tried to ignore the idiots. Keeping my promise to Diana was becoming harder by the second.

"Whoa, Tyler." Eric said.

Jessica let out a tense laugh while scooting over, so that she was sitting down beside Bella now.

"Oh, my God." Jessica said. "It's like first grade all over again. You're both the shiny new toys."

I feel like I was just insulted. I'm pretty sure I was. I mean she called Bella and I... _toys_. She has become another person on my list, I'd love to hurt. I took a deep breath knowing I needed to calm down. Now wasn't the time to lose it. Give it a week then I'd punch someone in the face.

"Smile."

I looked up in time to get a flash in my face, which blinded me for a moment. When my vision cleared, I saw a dark-haired girl with glasses and a camera.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." She said.

"The features are dead, Angela. Don't bring them up again." Eric said as he stood.

Angela frowned in confusion as Eric pushed his chair in. Bella tried to apologize to Angela, but only stuttered.

"I've got your back, Babes." Eric said patting Bella on the shoulder as he walked away.

I shook my head wondering if all high schoolers were so weird. Of course, the teens back at camp weren't much better, and I'm not Miss Normal by a long shot. But we were just weird because we're not completely human. Eric doesn't have that excuse.

"I guess we'll just do another editorial on teen drinking." Angela said with a sigh.

"Well, you know, you can always go for eating disorders." Bella said.

Jessica, who was barely touching her food, looked up seeming slightly uncomfortable with Bella's words. I guess someone has those eating disorders just mentioned.

"Speedo padding on the swim team." I added.

Some of the Apollo's sons were guilty of that kind of thing whenever they wanted to show off during a water event, which was nearly all the time. I remember all the times Corissa made them all go change and told them if they didn't get rid of the padding, she would.

"Actually, that's a good one." Angela said.

I shrugged modestly as she and Jessica started talking about it as I took a bite out of my apple. I felt a slight chill in the air suddenly, which had me stiffening. I usually only got those kind of feelings around monsters. I looked around for any signs in the lunchroom, but no one set off my warning senses. That's when four inhumanly beautiful people walked by the window. The chill came again, so I knew they weren't human.

"Who are they?" Bella asked seeming them too.

Jessica and Angela turned around to see who we meant, and they turned back around quickly.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

I tilted my head to the side because the name seemed familiar to me for some reason. I know I've heard it before. Jessica smiled widely while leaning in as if she had a really big story to tell.

"They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Jessica explained more. "They moved here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Angela explained they kind of keep to themselves as they started coming into the lunchroom. The first two was a beautiful blonde girl who seemed about my height, and she could definitely pass as a supermodel or a child of Aphrodite. Then she was holding the hands of a tall burly dark-haired guy who could definitely pass as a child of Ares. Though I doubt we're of any relation.

"Yeah, cause they're all together. Like, together, together." Jessica said as the first two started walking past our table. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said.

Which means it shouldn't be that big a deal that they're dating. I mean, I couldn't even judge anyway since cousins date cousins back at camp. To be fair there isn't any DNA between us since the gods don't have DNA, so no one really thinks much of it. Even siblings don't share actual DNA to link them, but you'd never seeing a brother dating a sister or brother dating a brother or a sister dating a sister. That'd be just a little weird.

"Yeah, but they live together." Jessica argued as the next pair came in. "It's weird."

The next couple was a short dark-haired girl who seemed Bella's height or shorter. She was also very beautiful, and she was holding hands with a dark haired boy with long hair that fell past his shoulders. His bangs were messy to slightly fall in his face, and he was tall like the first boy...just not as burly.

"And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice." Jessica said returning to her introductions. "She's really weird, and, um, she's with Jonas, the dark haired boy with long hair. He's Emmett's biological brother."

I'm guessing younger brother since Emmett looks old enough to be in his early twenties while Jonas appears to be in his late teens...of course, I could be wrong.

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." Jessica said.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said grinning.

I chuckled at that when my eyes spotted two more of those inhumanly beautiful people. The first one to walk in was a boy with bronze colored hair that was sticking up in so many directions it looks like he just got out of bed. He wasn't as muscled as the first two boys, and he was shorter than them. Then behind him was an extremely handsome golden haired guy. He was tall, a bit on the lanky side, but I could see his muscles thought his tight shirt.

"And what about them?" Bella asked.

"That's, uh, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale who happens to be Rosalie's twin." Jessica said. "Both totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for them."

I didn't hold back my snort of amusement when hearing the clipped tone in Jessica's voice. Someone was obviously rejected.

"Listen, just because you were rejected doesn't mean you need to be bitter." I said bluntly. "Get over it. Woman up."

The two boys, who were passing us at the time, both seemed to bite back smiles as Jessica glared at me. Angela though seemed to be trying to hide a smile as Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you've been rejected before." Jessica said snootily.

"Hmm, no." I said with an almost smug look. "There was only one guy brave enough to ask me out, and—!"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as Marcel's face came to mind. I hadn't meant to bring him up. Just thinking about him had my entire heart aching as if someone was trying to crush it with their bare hands. I tried to keep the pain from my face since I didn't want anyone knowing I was hurting.

"And?" Angela prompted with a grin.

I mentally brought myself under control knowing I had to act casual, or questions I didn't want to answer would be asked.

"And I turned him down so many times I lost count." I continued while hoping they didn't hear the strain in my tone.

They didn't seem too, which allowed me to give a mental sigh of relief. Though there was still that pain in my chest, and the stinging sensation behind my eyes. Dammit, I would not get emotional in front of people I don't even know well.

"But you eventually said yes, didn't you?" Angela guessed as her grin grew.

"Yes," I said as my hands clenched into fists under the table.

"And what happened?" Jessica asked obviously looking for gossip. "Are you still dating? You know, a long distance kind of relationship?"

I looked down at the table wondering how to explain how things ended between Marcel, who was a son of Apollo, and me.

"Things didn't end well." I said finally.

Jessica obviously wanted to ask more, but Angela gave her a look that told her to keep quiet. Jessica frowned though said no more as I shot Angela a look of gratitude. She smiled at me gently in return.

"Seriously, though." Jessica said putting the conversation back on track. "Like don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella said.

I cleared my throat while trying to forget about the pain in my chest by distracting myself with conversation.

"Are you sure cause you keep glancing at that Edward guy?" I asked putting on a grin.

Bella blushed crimson then kicked my shin from underneath the table, but I just blinked since she didn't put any effort into that at all.

"Though I'll admit they're all very good looking." I said shrugging. "However, looks can be deceiving, so best to be carful."

I glanced over at the Cullen family table. I frowned looking at their features. Inhumanly beautiful, snow white skin, and I could smell death on them from here. If they red eyes, I'd say they're vampires without hesitation...but they're eyes are golden. Are there such things as golden eyed vampires? I tilted my head because golden-eyed vampires seemed like something I've heard of before...but where?

* * *

NO POV:

"She's human?" Rosalie asked frowning as the family of vampires looked at Filomena Black.

Jasper wasn't surprised to learn this since Alice hard warned him that Filomena would be human. Mena...his Mena—though it seemed as if another male had tried to lay claims to her. If he had still been around, Jasper would have tried to get rid of him. Without killing him of course if he could manage it. Jasper's been waiting for her for nearly sixty-years, so he wasn't about to let some other man have her. He gave up his old ways of life, so when they found each other, he wouldn't be a danger to her. He still was, but he has worked many years to convert himself to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

Jasper looked to Mena as she conversed with the other new girl Bella Swan. However, she kept glancing over at their table discreetly that only their vampire eyes could pick up. She narrowed her eyes at them as if she knew they were different. She turned to Angela when the dark-haired girl asked Mena about her old school.

"Her thoughts..." Edward began with a confused tilt of his head. "They're fuzzy...I'm only getting bits and pieces."

"Oh, I thought it was only me." Jonas said. "She's bit a blur for me as well."

Their siblings looked toward the two as they looked at Mena curiously. Jonas's gift was to 'read' people, so he could see their current physical condition. If they had an old injury that never healed completely or if they were unwell, he could tell with a single glance. It helped him in fights because he could see his opponent's physical weaknesses.

"I can tell she's 5'1"...she weighs 127 which is mostly muscle. She must work out a lot." Jonas said. "However, if I look for any physical injuries or weak points, I see none. It's as if her body is cloaked to protect her weaknesses from being seen."

Rosalie frowned as she wondered what made this girl different from other humans. She might have a bit of gift like some humans do. Alice's foresight pre-dated her time before she was a vampire. It was just strengthened when she was turned.

"Well, I can see her just fine." Alice said. "Her future is clear to me as it was the first time I saw her."

"I can feel her emotions perfectly." Jasper said as he concentrated on her.

He felt her uneasiness as she glanced back at them with suspicion in her eyes. As if she could feel them prodding her with their gifts. He sent her a wave of comfort, so to ease her worries. She relaxed a bit as she looked away from them again.

"Hey, Alice, didn't you say something about her being half Quileute?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked to Emmett slightly surprised he remembered that detail when they forgot. Mena was indeed half Quileute since her mother was full, and her unknown father apparently wasn't Native American at all.

"That is true." Alice said. "The students have been talking about her and Bella so much, and I had overheard some boys talking about her. They were confused why she wasn't going to school on the reservation since she is Jacob Black's cousin. Why?"

"Well, if she's Quileute do you think that means she knows what we are?" Emmett asked.

"That could cause problems." Rosalie said glaring at over at Mena.

Jasper snarled at her in warning, so Rosalie looked away from Mena though she still frowned.

"Don't get any ideas, Rosalie. Or you'll have to answer to me." Jasper threatened.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I walked down the hall heading for my last class of the day, which was biology. I had it with Bella, so the two of us walked together in the hall. Mike also decided to tag along since he had the class as well, and if he doesn't stop yammering, I'm going to hit him... _hard_. We walked into the classroom with my eyes immediately landing on Edward Cullen. Damn. Edward looked up as we entered, and as Bella was passing in front of the fan, Edward stiffened up while covering his nose.

I narrowed my eyes as my theory of him and his family being vampires looking more plausible by the second. Mike introduced us to Mr. Molina, who greeted Bella and I kindly, as I moved my eyes off Edward. Mr. Molina signed Bella and my slips then gave us out books. Great...more books...in English. I wonder if I can buy copies in Greek off Amazon or something. Cause if I don't, I'm sure I'll be plagued with headaches.

"Now, where to put you two?" Mr. Molina muttered as he looked around. "Ah, Ms. Swan, you can take the free seat beside Mr. Cullen."

I watched silently as Bella walked towards Edward. He leaned away from her while still keeping his hand over his mouth. Bella had to smell really good to him if he was trying not to breath.

"And, Ms. Black, there isn't any more free seats, but I'm sure Mike and Eric will be okay with sharing their table." Mr. Molina said.

Gods, help me. I nodded my head silently as I went to join Mike and Eric at their lab table. Mr. Molina got a spare stool to place at our table as Mike gestured for me to take the middle seat. This just keeps getting worse. Eric I can handle, but if I'm stuck next to Mike with no way of escape, I don't know what might happen. I sat down as class started.

I barely paid attention through class, however, as I made sure to keep my eye on Edward. He was glaring at Bella all through class, and I could see she was uncomfortable. Before the bell even rang, Edward was up and out of his seat. He was out the door when the bell officially rang, and I shook my head. Someone wasn't good at being discreet.

"Wonder what his problem is." Mike said.

"No clue." I said then nudged him out of my way.

I slid my bag onto my shoulder while walking over to Bella who seemed troubled.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded mutely, so I knew she was lying. I then saw Edward had left his binder behind in his haste. Bella saw it too, and she hesitantly picked it up as if it might explode.

"He might need this." Bella said.

I could see she didn't look comfortable with the idea of dealing with Edward Cullen again, and I sighed.

"I'll return it to him." I said. "If you turn this into the office for me."

I held up my slip to her, and she looked at me gratefully as we swapped. I left the room going to find Edward. I headed for the parking lot first since he'd have to go there anyway, and he was in an obvious hurry to leave. I walked out the door then went down the steps into the parking lot.

I didn't see Edward, but my eyes did land on his family as they gathered around a silver volvo. I walked towards them while ignoring the glare Rosalie Hale sent my way. I went to Jasper since he was closer, and a light seemed to glow in his eye as he looked at me. Okay...weird.

"Your brother left this behind in class." I said holding it out to him.

Rude since I didn't introduce myself? Maybe a bit. But I wasn't sure if I should play nice with vamps. Since they could try to eat me.

"Thank-you." He said with a southern accent.

He reached out to take the binder, and his fingers brushed against mine. I fought the urge to jerk my hand back when I felt his ice cold touch.

"Yes, Edward did leave in a rush." Alice said. "He left to see some family in Alaska, and he must have forgot all about it."

I nodded my head silently as I put my hands into my pocket. They were acting very docile for vamps, but they're predators...wolves in sheep clothing pretty much. Which means I don't trust them.

"I'm Alice by the way." Alice said with a friendly smile. "This is my boyfriend, Jonas."

Jonas nodded to me with a kind smile, and I returned the gesture. I suppose I can't be _too_ rude to them.

"And that's Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said pointing to the two who kept their distance.

Well, Rosalie was, and she was still glaring at me. Well, fuck you too, bitch. Emmett was looking at me curiously with a large grin on his face.

"And last, but no least is Jasper." Alice said looking to Jasper.

"Ma'am." He said dipping his head as if tipping a hat.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said. "I'm Mena Black."

I then heard someone calling my head, so I turned my head seeing Angela. She was over by her car, and waving me over.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all around." I said to the Hale-Cullen family.

"We hope so." Alice said.

I nodded while noticing how Jasper kept his eyes on me the entire time even as I was leaving. I really need to talk to someone about them.


	2. I Have Nightmares

"I'm home!" I called as I walked into the house.

I took my shoes off at the doorway while placing them neatly next to Diana's. After being in the military for so long, she picked up some very neat habits, which I followed since I didn't want to suffer the consequences.

"I'm in the living room!" Diana called back to me.

After hanging my jacket on one of the hooks along the wall, I walked into the living room to see Diana unpacking some more things we couldn't take care of last night. In fact, I'm sure we'll be unpacking here and there for a while. She was setting up a few pictures on one of the couch end tables as I leaned against the wall. She paused in what she was doing to look over at me.

"How was school, Mena?" She asked me looking excited to know.

I sighed trying to think of something good to say about the place, but I couldn't really do that since I hate schools of any kind.

"It was school." I finally said. "I met a few classmates. Resisted hurting almost all of them, which should be proud of me for doing. I'm telling you, Mom, there are these two guys in my class just begging for some correctional punishment."

Diana snorted in amusement as she got to her feet while moving the now empty box out of the way.

"You'll find out, Sweetie, most boys are asking for correctional punishment." Diana told me as she walked over to give my chin an affectionate squeeze. "Even your father asked for it daily."

I smiled because I liked hearing my mom talk about her time with my dad. She rarely did so since she still swears up and down that she's glad that there fling was over because she was tired of dealing with his ugly mug. But I know deep down she loves him dearly since there are plenty of times I catch her looking dreamily out the window as if she's reminiscing all the loving times they shared together.

"Just try to resist the urge to give it to them." Diana said. "I want you to do well in this school, Mena. Very well then go off to college somewhere. Whether it be West Point, some other military school, or even a regular college. I just want a bright future for you."

"Yes, ma'am." I said nodding.

Diana put her arm around me to place a kiss on my brow before she went to grab another box to start unloading. I didn't have it in my heart to tell her that I wasn't even sure about West Point. I only said I'd go to school, and then joined the military academy, so to ease her mind because I know she worries. I mean, what kind of normal life can I have when I don't age like everyone around me? Eventually people will notice how I remain looking seventeen no matter how many years that pass. I'll never be able to stay in one place for long ever again. I'll just have to become a drifter. Only staying in one place for a short amount of time. I just didn't know how to tell her that.

I figure around my graduation would be a good time if I can hold it off that long. Until then I'll try to make good grades and stay out of trouble. But even that's asking a lot. I mentally shook my head before looking back to Diana as she hummed while unpacking.

"Mom, if you don't need me, I'm going to go upstairs to start on my homework." I said getting her attention.

"Okay, Mena." She said. "That's probably a good idea because your grandma Ellis, uncle Billy, and cousin Jacob will be here later to see us. Best to get it down before they arrive."

I nodded my head then started up the steps towards the loft knowing I needed to get things done. I'll probably call that friend of mine too, so to get answers on the Cullens and their oddly golden colored eyes. Though I feel as if I should already know these things.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper sat with his family discussing the arrival of Filomena Black and Isabelle Swan since they've both created such a stir amongst the family. For Mena it was to be expected since they've been waiting for her to arrive for so long. Jasper has been especially anxious for her arrival.

"They're both a danger to us." Rosalie insisted.

Jasper shot his twin sister with a glare and a frown since he was tired of her saying that. She's been saying it all through the meeting after all, and he only has so much patience. Alice, who like his best friend and the one sitting next to him, reached out to pat his hand knowing he was getting annoyed. Jasper thought Edward, who had run of to Alaska, was almost lucky since he didn't have to deal with Rosalie at the moment.

"We should end them." Rosalie added. "Before we're exposed."

Her words brought a sharp snarl from Jasper, which had everyone in the family stiffening. They knew how Jasper was when his protective side kicked in coupled with him losing his temper.

"You even look at Mena with malice, Rosalie, and I will remove your eyes." Jasper hissed.

Everyone knew he was being 100% serious, which had Emmett stepping closer to his mate. Emmett didn't want to fight his adoptive brother, but he would to protect his Rosalie. Of course, as a mate, Emmett could understand where Jasper was coming from, so Emmett couldn't be mad at him or being so protective.

"Let's all try to calm down." Jonas said calmly. "There's no reason to be so worked up over these humans. Especially Filomena. She is to be Jasper's mate after all, Rosalie. And if I recall, Emmett was human when you first met him even if it was for such a brief time."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Jonas with a hiss already building up inside her throat. Jonas didn't seem too worried as he continued to sit next to Alice in a relaxed position.

"Now as for the Swan girl," Jonas continued. "She has done us no harm. Making her innocent, and I believe the reason we all choose the vegetarian lifestyle was so not to hurt the innocent. Just because Edward finds her blood so appealing, doesn't mean we have to harm her. This could be a good challenge and lesson for Edward to gain more tolerability around humans and their blood. I went through the same thing as he is now, and here I am without having spilled the blood of the one who had blood that sang out to me all those years ago."

Jonas has lived many long years. In fact, he is the second eldest in the entire family, and over the centuries he has met many tempting morsels. However, he had resisted temptation every time, and views himself stronger for it.

"Not everyone has the same tolerance as you and Carlisle." Rosalie pointed out. "Besides, you have more years practice as resisting the call for human blood than Edward."

"That's an irrelevant argument." Jonas retorted. "Age means nothing when it comes to tolerance. What counts is the strength and will of the vampire. If Edward has enough will to keep committed to our way of life, he will have no problem in resisting the Swan girl's blood."

Rosalie frowned because she saw the others seemed to silently agree with Jonas.

"Besides, I've started having visions of Bella as well." Alice said. "Just like Mena, she will be joining out family."

Rosalie wanted to protest since she didn't see how two humans could possibly be part of their family. Before she could utter another word, however, Carlisle spoke up.

"Rosalie, Jasper has been waiting for his mate for sixty years." Carlisle said. "He has finally found her. No harm will come to her from any of us because she will be our family."

Rosalie hissed unhappily because she didn't understand why her family was so concerned with the lives of mortals.

"As for Isabella Swan, we will await Edward's return before making any final decisions." Carlisle said. "But in the end no harm will come to either girl as long as it can be helped."

Without another word, Rosalie zoomed upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Emmett to slam the door shut rather loudly.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"That's rich!" An image of Circe—daughter of Athena—said as she let out a laugh. "You haven't even been gone from camp two weeks, and you've already run into vampires!"

I frowned at the blond as her image did a completely 360 as if she was sitting in a rotating chair, which was highly possible.

"Keep your voice down, will ya?" I asked her. "I don't want the entire town hearing about this."

Circe continued to chuckle, but she did nod her head as she cleared her throat slightly. I shook my head at her while looking back to my alphabet soup looking English homework. Was it too hard to ask to get a few books in Greek?

"Sorry." She said. "I just find that extremely funny."

I rolled my eyes because I didn't though wasn't surprised that she did. Even as a daughter of Athena, she had the personality similar to that of the Stoll brothers who were sons of Hermes.

"Anyway, you called to see if the Cullens were vampires, right?" She asked. "And what class?"

I nodded my head because I needed to know what I was up against. Most people think a vampire is a vampire no matter how you slice it, but that isn't true. There are multiple classes of creatures out in the world. And they're not all classed by how long their species have been around. More like they're classed on how strong they are, how intelligent they are, and how well they can blend in amongst the humans.

"You are a monster expert." I said to Circe. "You and Rhea make your lives on hunting monsters every day, so I thought you two would be the ones to ask."

"Yes, that is a logical idea." Circe said. "Unfortunately, Rhea is off doing research out in the field while I'm stuck in a motel room staring at website after website for clues of what we're dealing with."

She pouted a bit as she said this, which had me rolling my eyes again though I said nothing.

"But anyway," Circe said. "Back to your vampire problem. If they really are extremely pale—like porcelain pale—, with an ice cold touch, and gold eyes, I'd say they're class five vampires."

Class five, huh? Well, they were still certainly dangerous, but considering they're not higher up I'd say it's much harder for them to just blend with humans. A way to rank how dangerous a vampire is is by how well they blend in amongst the mortals. Because it makes them harder to spot in a crowd for someone like me who even has a sixth sense about these things. And because it makes it easier for them to get close to their prey. They also must not be able to use any of those hypnotizing tricks that higher class vampires are capable of. However, class five vamps sometimes develop unique gifts. It's rare amongst their kind, but very possible.

"But usually class five vampires have red eyes." Circe said interrupting my thoughts. "If they have golden eyes it means they've chosen a different diet. Like animal blood diet."

This was all starting to sound more familiar to me. Why did I have a feeling that I already knew these things? And why where the Cullens' family so familiar to me in the first place?

"But like all vampires with morals, they can slip." Circe said. "Especially class five ones because once they smell spilt blood, they become like sharks in a frenzy. Can't control their instincts once it happens, which means if any other humans happen to be in a close enough radius when this happens—!"

"They'll become dinner too." I finished.

Circe nodded her head as I frowned slightly. This had me wondering what I should do. Should I kill their entire clan before any harm could come to the people of this town? Or leave them be because they're obviously trying to live peacefully.

"If you want my advice, leave them be for now." Circe said getting me to look at her. "They're haven't caused any harm to anyone there that you know of, and as long as no one's getting hurt, they have a right to try and live their lives just as much as the rest of us."

This was one of the very rare times Circe has become serious, and usually when Circe becomes serious, not just me but everyone who knows her knows to listen.

"Right." I said nodding before picking up the sound of someone coming. "Well, someone's heading this way, and it isn't my mom based on the footsteps."

"Say no more." Circe said smiling then dropped the reading glasses that had been on top her head onto her nose again. "I have to get back to work anyway. But, Mena, if you're really serious about finishing school as you seem to be,"

She paused to gesture to the books laying on top of my bed, which she had spread out and open.

"I'll try to send you a pair of these." She said while pointing to her glasses. "Annabeth and I made these after looking through you-know-who's-and I'm not talking about Voldemort-laptop and notes. They're special glasses that make it easier for dyslexics like us to read without the words swimming like alphabet soup because it puts the words into Greek."

"Thanks, Cirry," I said. "I could use them. I'm getting a headache already."

Circe chuckled nodding her head because she disappeared in a wisp of smoke just as the door in my room was starting to open. As if opened completely, I saw my cousin—Jacob Black—standing in the doorway.

"Hey, cuz." He said grinning.

"Runt." I replied while hopping off my bed with my books forgotten.

I went up to give him a hug, and he hugged me in return with his head resting against mine. He's gotten a lot taller since I last saw him. Not the same old runt who used to follow me and his sisters around when we played together as children. We mostly played wolf pack with Rebecca and Rachel arguing over who was alpha. Jacob was always the runt, and even if I let the twins argue over who was in charge, I was obviously top dog.

"I'm not a runt anymore, Fil." Jacob said as he let go while using the nickname only members of our family—which includes the entire Quileute tribe on the reservation—are permitted to use.

Well, them and…Marcel, but when he had first started using it, I always punched his arm, _hard_.

"Just because you're taller than me now doesn't mean you've suddenly lost your title as runt." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You want to lose it, you have to show me you're fit to climb the ranks."

Jacob snorted rolling his eyes, but a part of me was being serious. It was how I ran the Ares cabin when I was head councilor. I was smaller than all my siblings. I literally looked like the runt because I was short and weighed so little. People didn't expect much from me when I first arrived. However, I soon showed I wasn't just fit to be respected as all the others, but I was fit to lead our cabin. I had to fight hard to prove my worth, and gain the respect of my siblings.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously." I replied. "Now let's go downstairs. I need to greet uncle Billy and Grandma Ellis."

Jacob nodded before following me from the loft down the staircase to reach the first floor. We made it to the bottom to see Diana hugging Ellis as Billy sat in his wheelchair smiling. He noticed Jacob and me first with that family grin of his appearing on his face.

"Mena, you've grown." He said.

His words had Ellis whirling around to look at me with a big happy smile pulling across her face.

"Mena!" She exclaimed before hurrying over to me to bring her into my arms.

She hugged me tightly, and even if she was mortal, I felt as if my ribs might crack.

"It's good to see you two, Grandma." I said as I hugged her back. "It's been a while."

It really has since I went completely MIA there for a little while since things were so bad a camp and the war getting so close that all head councilors needed to be in contact with each other at like all times. Though there was that point where Kronos incapacitated us for a bit, which made it impossible for us to help the younger campers. I didn't even tell my mom about that one when she wanted an explanation for all that happened while I was away.

"Too long, sweetheart." Ellis said as she pulled back. "You've turned into such a beautiful young woman."

She gently pinched my cheek as she said that, which got a snicker from Jacob. I didn't react to his snickering at first, but once Ellis went with mom to help prepare for dinner, I slugged his arm really hard. He yelped rubbing his arm as I didn't even try to hid my smirk. Billy chuckled at the pair of us as Jacob threw me a glare.

"Love tap." I said still smirking.

"Like hell it was." Jacob retorted.

* * *

After dinner was over with, I helped Diana and Ellis with the dishes as Jacob and Billy remained sitting at the table. Apparently only women could do dishes, which I find completely sexist.

"So, Mena, how was your first day of school?" Billy asked conversationally.

I lightly shrugged as I took put away some of the dishes that had already been washed and dried.

"It was school, so obviously it was annoying." I said. "And the kids there are weird. There was this one guy who followed Bella Swan and me around after we met him in gym class. He wouldn't stop talking either. He reminds me of a yappy puppy looking for attention."

However, puppies are actually cute unlike Mike. I could never hurt a puppy, but I have no qualms against hurting Mike. So if yappy Mikey keeps it up, I'll be sending him to the nurse's office. Billy chuckled though I could see a somewhat of a serious look in his eyes as the dishes were finished. Ellis joined her son and grandson at the kitchen table as Diana remained standing with me near the sink.

"And did you run into any of the Cullens?" Billy asked me.

Jacob groaned shaking his head at Billy as Ellis was looking at me in concern. As if she was afraid my answer would be yes. Why would they care if I met the Cullens? I mean—I mentally gasped while realizing why the Cullens and golden-eyed vampires seemed so familiar to me. I can't believe I forgot about all the old stories Billy used to tell us about how our tribe made a pack with a clan of vampires—golden-eyed vampires—the Cullens. I then mentally shook myself, so to answer Billy.

"I have class with Edward Cullen," I said casually. "And before that class, his siblings had lunch the same time I did. I even spoke to some of them when I returned a binder Edward had left in class."

I said all this like it wasn't a big deal, but Billy frowned before exchanging a glance with Ellis. I heard Diana lightly sigh next to me, which had me turning to look at her. She met my gaze while rolling her eyes and shaking her head, which had me biting back a chuckle. I knew Diana believed in the old legends, but I also knew she wasn't the type to judge people based completely on what they are.

"You should probably keep your distance from them, Mena." Billy said. "Just to be safe. "The Cullens…they're dangerous _people_."

"I'll take your word for it, Uncle Billy." I said. "But don't worry. I can handle myself."

I've survived this long after all. Besides, with this curse it wasn't like I could be killed anyway. So I'm not too worried about the Cullens. If they do become a threat, I'll end them. But if they're peaceful, I'll leave them be. It's all just a waiting game really. A game to see which side strikes first.

* * *

 _"You can't give this to me." I cried. "You have to take it back! I don't want it."_

 _A weak chuckle came from the fading form in my arms as warm brown eyes looked up at me._

 _"Sorry, no returns, Filly." He said using the nickname I hated so much, but came to love hearing from him. "What's happened can't be undone. You know that."_

 _I shook my head as I held Marcel even closer with his head resting against my shoulder as he was leaned into my knelt form. I brushed his hair back as the light grew dimmer in this eyes. Tears ran down my cheeks as I felt entirely helpless for the first time in my entire life._

 _"Please, don't cry." Marcel said to me gently. "This was my decision. And it was fate for me to die today. I'm just glad my death could mean something, and could help in this war. With what I've given you, you can change the tides of war to help everyone we love."_

 _"But in doing so, I lose you." I said. "It isn't fair."_

 _Marcel smiled the best he could as he reached up to place a hand over mine as it rested on his cheek._

 _"No, it isn't." Marcel said. "And I can't tell you how sorry I am to have cursed you like this, Beautiful. To have frozen you in place to leave you here to face so much peril alone. But I know you can make it, Fil. I know you can get through this because you are the strongest person I know. Now please, use what I have given you to fulfil the oath the fifteen of us made of the River Styx. And don't see it as a curse. See it as a gift. The last gift I can ever give you."_

 _Marcel then let out his last breath, which had my eyes widening as the tears continued to flow._

 _"No!" I wailed in despair as I held his head to my chest. "No, come back! Don't leave me, Marcel! Please!"_

"Mena, wake up! Mena—sweetheart—it's only a dream!"

I gasped with my eyes snapping open as I felt someone shaking me. I immediately shot up in bed while trying to scramble away from the invading arms. My heart pounded as my eyes finally landed on Diana who was sitting on the edge of my bed while holding up her arms in a defenseless manner. I took in harsh breaths while starting to realize I was in my room in Forks, Washington, and that I had only been dreaming. Dreaming a terribly awful dream of an old memory that has haunted me for so long.

"Sweetie," Diana started again while reaching towards me. "It's alright, Mena. It was just a dream."

She moved closer to put her arms around me, and I collapsed into her motherly embrace while letting out a pained sob. I hid my face in her shoulder while clenching the front of her shirt with my fingers as the curled into tight fists. She shushed me gently while stroking my hair.

"Was it of Marcel again?" She asked me softly.

I slightly nodded my head while not wanting to move from my hiding place against her shoulder. It made me feel weak, and feeling weak wasn't something a child of Ares enjoyed. I'm sure my father is mocking me this very instant. Not that I could blame him. I was a pathetic weakling right now who needed to pull her act together.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Diana asked.

I sighed while finally pulling away to wipe at my eyes to rid them of tears before shaking my head.

"No, no, I'm fine." I said. "I just need a moment…alone, please."

Diana didn't look sure at first, but she nodded her head before stepping away to leave me alone. She left my room, and once she was gone, I pulled my legs to my chest to bury my head in my knees. I let out a sob wishing things were different. Wishing he was alive and that I wasn't cursed. But like he told me…they were no returns.


	3. I Make a New Friend

I let out a calm breath as I continued to do my pushups. I was over in my corner that I put a few mats out for exercising, and I've been over here since I woke up from that nightmare. I could never go back to sleep after those kinds of dreams. The ones about the war in general were easier to handle. The ones involving…involving Marcel were much harder to deal with. They left me emotional, which I hate being. I used to be a little soldier.

Nothing fazed me. I was able to keep my emotions in check even when losing one of our own during that first confrontation between our forces and Kronos's. I kept my chin stiff, my eyes dry, and made sure my siblings and my troops had someone to look to when they needed comforting. I was the perfect commander. I cared for my troops, but those feelings never interfered with my work or my life. But after meeting that stupid son of Apollo and after letting him chip away my wall, I became vulnerable. I lost more than half of that wall because of him, and I wasn't sure how to put it back in place. I don't regret meeting him. In fact, I still remember the first time I ever met him, and it had been one hades of a first meeting.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Come on, Corissa," I said to my fellow head councilor. "A team up between our cabins be pretty hard to beat during Capture the Flag this Friday. We can claim victory for Ares, and all our allies will be rewarded greatly. You know I never take away anyone's credit for their hard work either."_

 _Corissa sighed looking as if she might consider when a loud voice interrupted the pair of us._

 _"Hey, beautiful!" A voice called out getting us to stop._

 _I frowned wondering where that voice had come from. I looked to Corissa wondering if she knew. She shrugged her shoulders in response._

 _"Sweet angel from above, please, grace me with your attention!" The voice continued._

 _Slowly Corissa and I turned around to see some olive-toned guy who seemed about my age. He had curly brown hair that fell messily around his eyes and deep brown eyes. He looked kind of European, but not the same as my friend Zayn who was half-French. He grinned when our eyes fell on him, and he waved at the two of us._

 _"Looks as if you have another admirer, Corissa." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "And this one is louder than the rest of them. Luke isn't going to be happy."_

 _"Actually, Mena, I think he's talking to you." Corissa said._

 _I looked at her with wide eyes wondering if I heard her right, and if I did then she had to have lost her mind. No boy ever flirted with me. Most of the boys here were scared of me. Of course, I've never seen this guy around before, so he must be knew and completely mental if he was so loudly flirting with me like he was._

 _"That's my latest younger brother." Corissa said nodding towards the guy. "He's Lee's age, so yours too."_

 _"He looks nothing like the rest of you." I said as this stranger continued to call over at me with compliments._

 _His loudness was starting to catch attention, and I was ready to ring his neck if he didn't shut up. Though Mr. D might beat me too it if this kid's loud voice disturbs him._

 _"He's Italian." Corissa said shrugging. "As you can tell, he takes after his mother more in appearance unlike the rest of us who take after our dad."_

 _"Well, is he crazy or something?" I asked frowning. "Because if he isn't, I'm going to kick his ass even harder."_

 _I growled this last part, and Corissa chuckled seeming amused by my embarrassment. If I didn't respect her so much as my senior and as a warrior, I'd probably snap at her to shut up._

 _"Marcelino, is rather express with himself and his emotions." Corissa said with a grin on her face. "I hear the Italian people are very passionate, so it must be where he got it from."_

 _I don't care where he got it from. I was about to shut him the hades up if he didn't shut up himself. And who calls their kid Marcelino?_

 _"Oh, mio amore!" He called louder to get my attention again. "Please, allow me to escort you on a lovely walk through the camp!"_

 _"As if I'd want to walk within twenty feet of you!" I snapped at him. "Go away you weirdo!"_

 _"Mio amore, your words are like daggers to my heart, but I swear by father that I will have you!" He said._

 _"Shut-up!" I screamed._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I ended up punching him in the nose after that, and I was actually pretty shocked at myself. I was usually able to control my emotions very well. Even back then. It's what had made me such a great leader, but then Marcel came into my life and turned things upside down. I sighed shaking my head knowing I needed to clear my head because school started in an hour, and I wouldn't go when my head was in such a mess.

"Get it together, Black." I said to myself as I continued my exercises.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper quickly got out of Emmett's jeep the next morning with his eyes immediately landing on Mena as she was getting out of her mustang. She had her hair in a French braid today, and like yesterday there wasn't a hair out of place. She had on a black tank top under a gray military inspired jacket with a high collar that hugged her neck that had brass buttons going down the left and right sides. The front stopped just at her waist while the sides of the jacket and the back went past her hips slightly. She then had on dark skinny jeans that hugged her hips nicely, and on her feet were gray military style boots that were laced up tight.

"I love her jacket." Alice said smiling as she joined Jasper with Jonas at her side. "It's cute."

Jonas smiled fondly down at Alice as the little pixie continued to look at Mena's jacket. Rosalie tilted her head to the side guessing it was a nice jacket if you were into military wear.

"Oh, and those boots." Alice said pointing.

"Why don't you just go ask her wear she got them, Alice?" Emmett asked. "You know I want to."

Alice said she might as Jasper continued watching Mena. The young woman was putting her bag over her shoulder when Bella walked over to her with Mike. Jasper saw how Mena frowned openly at the boy as he greeted her with a large grin on his face. Jasper growled under his breath when feeling the lust Mike felt towards Mena and Bella. He really didn't care if Mike went after Bella, but if he even tried to touch Mena then he'd lose his hand.

"Calm down, Major." Alice said. "You know she doesn't even have any interest in him."

Jasper knew that was true, but he still didn't like it. Suddenly, Mena's eyes snapped over towards them as if she felt eyes on her. Her and Jasper's eyes connected, and for a long moment neither one of them looked away. Mena didn't turn her head until Mike asked the girls if they wanted to walk with him to class. Bella stuttered seeming to be trying to tell Mike they'd be fine on their own as Mena rolled her eyes.

"We can get to class by ourselves, Mike." Mena said. "Just worry about getting yourself to class."

Mike's face fell as Mena lightly herded Bella along towards the school. Jasper smirked in satisfaction when his mate rejected Mike's offer so brazenly.

"I like her." Emmett said laughing.

Rosalie glared at her husband, but Emmett just kept grinning. He liked Mena because of her spunk and her blunt attitude. She was amusing.

"She is interesting." Jonas agreed.

Alice giggled nodding in amusement, which had Rosalie hissing under her breath. She didn't see why her family was already so attached to a _human_.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I sighed walking out of English with my head pounding. I really hate that class. I was rubbing my right temple where most of the pressure was when I bumped into what felt like a wall. I stumbled backwards, but remained on my feet. I haven't bumped into anything in a while. I blinked then inwardly groaned when seeing it was Jasper Hale who I bumped into.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, it was my fault." He said. "My apologies, ma'am."

I frowned because it felt very weird being called 'ma'am'. I wasn't old enough to be called that.

"Mena." I said. "It's Mena."

"Of course, Mena." Jasper said with a small grin on his face. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

I then rubbed my temple again because the headache was getting a bit worse.

"Are you alright?" Jasper said sounding genuinely concerned.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away as a reflex. Hurt flashed in Jasper's eyes for a moment, which caused a sliver of guilt. I didn't understand why I felt that way though.

"Sorry." I said. "I...I don't like anyone touching me. Nothing against you."

Jasper nodded seeming a bit relieved, which I didn't understand as well. I didn't understand why I had felt the need to reassure him either.

"Are you alright?" Jasper repeated.

"Yeah, I just get headaches after reading." I said. "My dyslexia...it makes reading difficult, which causes the headaches."

Jasper nodded again while still looking concerned, and I don't understand why he would be concerned about me. We don't even know each other that well. I'd barely call us acquaintances.

"I better get to class." I said as I glanced behind me to see Bella waiting for me a few steps away.

"Of course." Jasper said. "I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded my head silently then went to join Bella who was looking at me curiously.

"I didn't know you were friends with Jasper." Bella said.

"I'm not." I said. "I've only been here two days, Bella. I'm not friends with anyone yet...besides, you...I guess."

Bella blinked though didn't start commenting as we started walking towards our next class.

"Uh, have you seen...Edward Cullen today?" Bella asked.

"He left to see family in Alaska." I replied. "At least that's what Alice Cullen told me when I gave his binder to them yesterday. Why?"

Bella blushed a bit as she brushed her hair behind her ear nervously. I quirked a brow wondering what was up with her.

"I wanted to...confront him about yesterday. Ask him what his deal was." Bella confessed.

"...Whoa, Bella, never saw you as the confrontational time. You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?" I asked teasingly as I nudged her.

She looked down blushing even darker. I chuckled while shaking my head in amusement. We were about to head onto class when I heard a thud up ahead. I paused with Bella stopping next to me. I looked forward seeing a group of four boys who looked like they were either juniors or seniors. They were huddled around this short, sickly looking freshman who had extremely pale skin and dark hair. He was trembling in front of the four circling around him, and it didn't take me long to realize they were some of those typical school yard bullies.

I frowned because I didn't really like bullies. I didn't even like it when my siblings bullied the punier and weaker kids at camp. I used to tell them only the weak bully those weaker than themselves to try and prove their strength. I would kick their asses too if they didn't listen to me the first time around about leaving the weaker campers alone. Proving your strength in a contest made for just that was one thing, but going out of your way to scare others or hurt them just to boost your own ego rubbed me the wrong way.

Normally, I would have already been over there forcing the boys to make a path for me to put myself between them and their victim. However, I promised my mom that I'd stay out of trouble for at least a week. It's only my second day here. I still had three more to go until school was done for the week. But the thought of turning a blind eye to this made me feel sick.

"Mena, maybe we should go." Bella said sounding a bit nervous as she looked at the bullies as well.

I frowned because I didn't want to just leave this kid to get hurt even if I did promise my mom no trouble. I'm sure she'd understand if I explained the reasoning. Just then the boys met mine by chance as he was most likely trying to find a way to escape. I stared at him for a very long moment before a sigh escaped my lips.

"Well, sorry mom." I said mostly to myself. "Looks like I can't keep that promise.

Bella looked at me in confusion though had no time to ask me what I was doing because I had already taken off my bag to hand to her.

"Hold this for me." I said.

She took the bag asking me what I was doing, but I was already heading towards the bullies and the boy. I stepped behind one of them while reaching out to grab a fist full of his jacket. Before he realized someone was touching him, I jerked on his jacket hard sending him tumbling into the floor hard with me stepping sideways to avoid getting run into. His fall had his friends whirling around to look at me as I calmly placed my hands in my pockets.

"Sorry to interrupt, fellas, but that's my friend you're picking on." I said nodding to the boy.

Though I've never seen him before until now, but the small details don't really matter, do they?

"Your friend?" One of them asked. "You're friends with this freak?"

He pointed to the boy who flinched at the motion as if he was expecting to be struck. This kid definitely wasn't a fighter. That's for sure.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked. "Because if we do, I don't mind _talking_ it out."

I think they got my drift by the tone of voice I used because they narrowed their eyes at me. Their friend on the floor got back to his feet, and soon it was me they were surrounding not the kid.

"I think you should get walking, Indian girl." One said.

"Yeah, go back to the reservation where your kind belong." Another added.

The other two friends laughed at their taunts as I narrowed my eyes at them. So they're more than just bullies. They're racist assholes as well. They definitely needed a beating. I guess I'd be breaking my promise more than once to mom today. I was about to make four people cry today—not just one.

"I didn't want this to lead to violence." I said honestly. "I promised my mom not to make anyone cry for at least a week, but you four morons just volunteered to be my first victims."

Before they could even blink I struck my fist out to punch one right in the groin. He cried out sounding like his voice went up a few octaves to soprano. He dropped to the ground with his friend looking at me like I was a monster. What can I say? I don't play nice during these types of fights. You piss me off, and I will mess you up. I turned towards the others, and they flinched while stepping back.

"I'm going to give you a chance to run for it." I said while trying to keep my temper in check for my mother's sake. "In return, for not turning you all into girls, you won't breathe a word of this to anyone, and you'll leave my friend alone from now on. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They said nodding while looking as if they could wet themselves at any moment.

"Good." I said. "You go back on this agreement, and even if I get in trouble, I will get a hold of you. And things will be ten times worse than what I did to your friend. You better make sure he doesn't start talking either because I'll hurt all of you no matter who talks. Now get out of here before I decide not to be so friendly."

They didn't waste time in collecting their crying friend, who was crumbled on the floor, to make a run for it. I watched them run down the hall then disappear around the corner before turning to the kid.

"You okay there?" I asked him.

He nodded his head silently while looking as if he was afraid I'd start beating up on him next.

"Good." I said then went to pick up the books those bullies had knocked into the floor. "If those goons give you any more trouble, just let me know. I'll take care of them."

I held out the books to the kid after picking them up, and he slowly took them from me. I gave him a slight grin while reaching out to pat his head.

"Don't look so worried, Kid." I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just try to stay away from those jerks, and like I said, if they give you any trouble tell me."

He nodded again, and I chuckled guessing that's the closest thing I'd get as a thank-you. It was okay though. The kid was obviously scared. I waved goodbye to him then went to join Bella who was standing there with her eyes wide. I guess she wasn't expecting that one.

"Thank-you, ma'am." The boy said quietly from behind me.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder as he was giving me a shy smile while holding his books to his chest.

"The name is Mena—not ma'am." I said. "What's your name?"

"…Dimitrios." He said. "But my dad calls me Trios."

I noticed he said his dad instead of his friends called him that, and I thought it had to be pretty lonely not to have friends.

"Well, I'll see you around, Trios." I said as I turned back around to walk away with Bella. "Try to stay out of trouble, alright?"

I threw this over my shoulder as I kept walking since I didn't need a reply. As I walked, I caught a glimpse of a streak of gold zipping past. I narrowed my eyes realizing Jasper Hale had been watching the entire time. Had he stayed around in case I needed help, or was he analyzing me? Either way…I didn't like it.

* * *

Lunch came around once more, and I walked with Bella towards our 'friend's' table. Really I found all of them annoying. Except for Angela...and Eric was okay. He at least got the hint and stopped flirting with me. I sat down between Bella and Angela while twisting the apple around in my hand. As everyone chatted around their day so far or gossip they heard, I closed my eyes just listening to the noise around me. I heard when the door opened, and I felt the chill in my body. Vamps were here...wait...no, they were here when we entered the lunch room.

I opened my eyes turning my head to see an elderly woman standing there in a leather jacket. Oh, you've got to be kidding me. The woman looked right at me, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. However, her eyes then snapped over to the side, which had me following her gaze to Dimitrios. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. She wasn't here for me. She was here for the younger and easier prey. Though I guess me being here was a bonus.

That wasn't the point now. The point was that a damn Kindly one was in the school, and there was a young half-blood, who probably didn't even know who he was, was here as well. He'd be easy prey. Though I did wonder why he wasn't already under the protection of Camp Half-blood because he had to be at least thirteen, which is when all half-bloods have to be claimed and sorted. Also I wanted to know why he didn't have a satyr. Unless one was around here yet trying to go unseen, which usually wasn't a satyr's style. Most of the time they try to get as close as possible to the half-blood they are trying to protect. Knowing this kid's luck, his satyr was off on a bathroom break, which left me to look after Dimitrios.

I turned my eyes back onto the Kindly one, and her lips turned higher up into a smirk. She walked towards the faculty table with my eyes following her closely. I'd gladly kill her as soon as the moment presented itself. I hate her kind. I was attacked by one of them when I was younger, which left that scar around my neck that was hidden by my necklace. If she thought she was going to get a snack and survive running into me, she was sadly mistaken.

"Angela, who's that teacher there?" I asked pointing. "I don't remember seeing her yesterday."

"Oh, she's a freshman algebra teacher, so that's probably why." Angela said. "She started here like at the beginning of the semester. Though I hear she'll be taking over some junior algebra classes today since our teacher is sick."

I frowned because I had Algebra right after lunch. This was all going to be a pain. I glanced back at 'Ms. Dobbs' to see she was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she was just itching to get me back for what I had done to her in the past. Of course, I've 'killed' plenty of Kindly Ones since I hate them. Most half-bloods have a monster they hate over all others. Usually the monster is the one who attacked them first when they had finally found out what they are. I'm no different. That bitch is dead.

"Hey, Mena, where did you get jacket?" Jessica asked getting my attention away from the Kindly One. "It's cute."

I mentally frowned since I didn't want to talk fashion. I had a murder to plan, but I suppose I'll humor Jessica for now by making civil conversation.

"It was a gift." I replied. "A happy sweet sixteen birthday from a friend."

I got a lot of gifts on my sixteenth. Most half-blood's sixteen birthdays are a big deal, but they're not usually celebrated until the half-blood gets back from the big quest assigned to them. The quest on sixteenth birthdays were always pretty big. Most half-bloods don't get quests until that one, and if they do they were small ones. Percy and Annabeth being exception. I, myself, went on a few big quests before I was sixteen.

"A guy friend?" Jessica asked with a grin. "Like that one you mentioned yesterday?"

I inwardly sighed in annoyance as I gave Jessica a bored look. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper, whose golden hair had caught my attention, looking at me intently as if he wanted to know the answer as well.

"No, my _homosexual_ guy friend who has a partner." I replied.

Zayn from the Aphrodite cabin was brought to the camp by the same satyr who had come to pick me up at my home when Diana called the camp to inform them it was time I join them. Our satyr, Coriander, was rather old as far as satyrs go. He's already got three of his own kids, and he's brought in over two dozen half-bloods in his career as a protector. He kept all his half-blood kids close together because he thought of all of us as his own kids too. So, it was like I had three families. My human family, my siblings and father, and then Coriander and the half-bloods he saved.

"Oh." Jessica said looking a bit disappointed. "Do you know where he got it?"

My brows furrowed as I tried to remember if Zayn ever gave me the name of that store. I can't remember it even if he did.

"Some store in New York." I said shrugging. "It had a bunch of military inspired clothes. He and a few of my other friends got me some clothes from there as a joke."

They thought it was so funny to get the girl with the God of war as a father and a captain in the army as a mother a bunch of military inspired clothes. They always said I acted as if I was army anyway with how I act and how functional my wardrobe was.

"Joke?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yeah, I come from a military family. My father's side of the family and my mother's side of the family have a long tradition of being in the military." I said. "I'm the next generation, so they got me this jacket and some other stuff as joke."

I hadn't thought it was all too funny when they first gave me the jacket, but I usually don't find a lot of things funny. I'm a stick in the mud according to Zayn. Though I do find people's pain whether it be physical, emotional, or mental amusing most of the time. Does that make me a bad person? Well, if it does, I could care less.

"Are you going to join the military?" Eric asked.

"Maybe." I said. "I don't know what else I'd do with my life."

Not that I think I'll live long enough to even go to join the military. If I graduate high school, I'll count that as a miracle.

"You don't have any dream job?" Jessica asked. "Never dreamed of being anything else besides a soldier?"

Well, any dreams of the future seemed pointless when I'd just have to keep traveling. Just keep away from people, so they didn't notice how I stayed the same age or anything. Though when I had been normal—well, normal for a half-blood—and had Marcel at my side, I thought of just settling down someday, but any chance of that was gone too.

"No." I finally said while not really wanting to talk more about the subject.

"Really?" Jessica asked seeming skeptical. "You haven't thought about a future job that could be outside the military, getting married, or maybe having children? I mean, did you give up on all that just because your last relationship went badly. Aren't you the one that said to woman up? You know, get over it, and move on."

I stiffened not believing the gall of this girl. She had no idea what she was talking about. She was just some snot nosed brat who never had to deal with any real hardships in her life. She probably doesn't even understand what it feels like to lose someone you love so much. Especially not in the way I did. I felt my anger start to rise as my hand curled so tightly around the apple in my hand I crushed it. The group gasped around the table as pieces of apple hit them. I didn't pay attention to that though as I glared at Jessica.

"Our relationship just didn't go south or something, Stanley." I hissed. "Our relationship ended because he was taken from me."

My words and tone of voice had everyone going quiet at the table. I felt my eyes start to water, but I would not cry in front of these people. I looked Jessica dead in the eye and said my last words.

"He died." I said. "Right in front me, so forgive me if I can't get over it and move on."

I then stood from the table to march out of the lunch room while ignoring Bella when she called after me.


	4. I Fight a Son of Demeter

NO POV:

Jasper watched Mena quickly leave the lunchroom, and his brows furrowed in concern. She was feeling so much pain. And he and smelt the salt of her tears even as she held them back. So her first love had been taken from her. Had been ripped away. This pain she was feeling because of that…he wanted to take it away from her. However, he also wanted to respect that she might not be ready to let someone in. His feelings were mixed and somewhat confused, but what he did know is that he wouldn't leave her on her own as she was feeling such raging emotions of pain and sorrow.

"I'll be back later." He said to his family.

Jasper got up from the table to leave the lunchroom after Mena while leaving his family behind. He easily followed her scent to find her standing under the awning staring out towards the parking lot as it unsurprisingly rained. He heard her sniffling as her arms hugged her tightly for comfort. However, after he got so close, she stiffened up. He watched as she wiped at her eyes from behind her as if she was hoping he didn't know she was crying.

"Do you plan to keep following me?" She asked as Jasper was approaching. "Some might find that creepy and call it stalking."

She glanced back at him with her usual blank mask on her face. She hid her emotions well on her face, but he could still sense her pain and sadness lingering from earlier. And her eyes were a bit puffy from the crying.

"I saw you leave the lunchroom in a rush." Jasper said. "I was worried."

Mena frowned at the mention of the lunchroom before she turned to look back out at the rain. At first Jasper believed he might have been too bold by coming out here to try and comfort her. He was sure she didn't want someone she barely knew trying to comfort her. Especially when she was feeling so much.

"Thank-you for the concern, but I will be alright." Mena said a bit stiffly. "I'll cry a little then bury my emotions as usual."

Jasper frowned because that wasn't healthy at all. Though it wasn't as if he was much better. As a former army major, he knew very well how to bury his emotions.

"Mena, I know we don't know each other well, but if you need to talk about it, I am here." Jasper said sincerely.

He knew that might not make her open up, but it did get her to look at him again. Mena's brows furrowed as she looked at him intently...as if she was trying to figure him out. To see if he had some kind of alternative motive behind his kindness.

"You know, I know what you are, right?" She asked. "They still tell the stories of the Cold Ones and your clan in my tribe. That gives me less reason to trust you besides you being stranger."

Jasper knew that was a possibility. Especially after Emmett reminded all of them of her Quileute heritage. After Emmett reminding them, it had made Jasper think of all the times Mena looked at them cautiously as if she knew they weren't safe…not human. Now it was confirmed she did know, and he wasn't surprised a bit.

"Yes, I know." Jasper said calmly. "But I hope you can look past what I am."

Jasper would hate if Mena wouldn't wish to get close to him just because of a few old stories. Yes, he's a vampire, but he would do anything for his Mena. Which means he will fight for her no matter what the obstacle. Mena was a silent for a bit longer, which had his gut churning in a way it never did even when he was alive. However, she then spoke with words that gave him a moment of relief.

"I already said I have nothing against you." Mena said to bring up their meeting in the hallway earlier. "As long as you don't try to take a bite out of me or anyone else, I don't care if you and your family are around. However, I'm not looking to make close friends with anyone."

Jasper felt a pang in his chest when he heard that. He was relieved Mena didn't fear or hate him, but he could she see truly didn't want to get close to anyone. Though he could understand why she didn't want to be romantically involved with anyone. Her pain of losing her first love was obviously still fresh. It couldn't have happened all that long ago. Though he did think making friends who be good for her. They could help her heal, and he hoped she'd let them help her.

"You're close to Bella Swan." He pointed out hoping to get her to confess to some kind of forming of a friendship.

Mena sighed as she looked back out at the rain, but Jasper could tell she was hyper aware of him even with her back turned to him.

"Bella...she's clumsy and shy...she holds an innocence about her that reminds me of someone." Mena said. "I guess I just kind of latched onto her because her personality is familiar to me. She reminds me of someone."

Jasper felt some of her pain lessen, and he could just picture a small, fond smile on her face as she spoke. He wondered who this person was that Mena had such a soft spot for. However, the pain returned as Mena let out a sigh that sounded so tired and almost broken.

"But she's gone as well." Mena added.

Jasper felt his non-beating heart clench when he heard the barely suppressed pain in her voice. Though even if she had completely surprised it, he still would have felt her pain. What could he do to help his love?

"She must have been very special to you." Jasper commented.

"Yes, she was." Mena confirmed. "And I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Mena frowned, and Jasper could tell she was most likely berating herself mentally for sharing something personal with him. The bell then rang interrupting the silence that fell on them.

"Time to get to class." Mena said as she turned to start heading into the building though she paused for a moment. "Hey, Hale, your classroom is right next to my algebra class right?"

Mena glanced back at Jasper who nodded while wondering why she was asking.

"If you hear any loud noises or screaming, ignore them, alright?" Mena suggested.

Mena then walked off not giving Jasper time to reply. He stood there worried what Mena thought would happen in her class.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I walked into Algebra class with a frown on my face when I saw 'Ms. Dobbs' waiting behind her desk. She gave me a sickly sweet smile as other students started piling in. Oh, how much I wanted to ram my spear into her face to turn her to sulfuric ash. I kept my temper in check, however, as I took my seat in the back of the classroom. This was going to be a long class. The bell rang to signal it was time for class as the stragglers shot in at last minute. They took their seats as Ms. Dobbs looked out at the class.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said in a sweet voice, but I knew that sweet tone was all a lie. "I'm Martha Dobbs. I'm the Freshman Algebra teacher until Mr. Richards returns. I hope we can all get along splendidly."

I frowned at her while already itching to kill her even in front of all these people. However, I knew I had to be careful. The mist does work wonders, but I don't think it could completely cover up the fact that I killed an algebra teacher in the middle of a class if I couldn't control myself. I'd wait and watch. If she thinks Dimitrios and I will be her prey then she is mistaken because she has just become mine. I smirked slightly while knowing in this game of cat and mouse I will be the victor.

As Ms. Dobbs went on with the lesson, she stole glances at me with hungry eyes. I stared at her right back while not bothering with taking notes. If I fall behind in this class, I'll tell mom to blame it on the Fury in class who was plotting to eat me. That should get me at least a few sympathy points, right? Though I was more worried about Dimitrios. After class, I'd be sure to hunt him down to see exactly how much he knows about himself, and if he has any friends who might walk funny or us crutches, which is usually a sign of a satyr playing human when on duty.

I still didn't understand why this kid was here in this small town unclaimed, and without a satyr in sight. I mean, one could be around, but with a monster so close he needed to stick close to his half-blood before someone becomes chow. If he didn't have a satyr here, I'd become his unofficial protector until I can get Chiron here to take him to the safety of camp.

As long as I draw breath in my body, no half-blood will go unprotected while I'm around. This curse only had one perk, and that was giving me the ability to protect young half-bloods for many, many years just as I've always wanted. It was something he always wanted as well along with the others of our circle of friends. And even when they're all gone and have found peace in the Underworld, I will carry on our oath. I will become the eternal sentinel that watches over our people, which is the only peace I can bring myself in these long coming years.

* * *

After the long and grueling algebra class with Ms. Dobbs, I left the room as anyone would normally do. I pretended as if today was just like yesterday. Nothing out of the ordinary like as if we didn't have a monster for a teacher. Though I did cast one more look at the Fury, and as our eyes met, her lips curled back up into that sickly sweet smile.

"Have a nice rest of the day, _honey_." She purred silkily.

She was really laying it on thick wasn't she? What I wouldn't give to have the chance to kill her right now. But I had to remind myself to be patient. There were too many witnesses, but I would have my chance. I just has to be patient and stalk my prey carefully. She couldn't hide amongst these mortals forever. Her hunger would drive her to make a mistake before long.

"You too, ma'am." I replied with a curt nod before walking out of her classroom.

My fellow students dispersed to head onto the next class, but I had a little freshman to find. I hope he didn't mind missing part of his next class. I walked in the opposite direction of my own next class while easily mixing in amongst the crowd of students. Something I knew how to do very well was blend in. Part of the whole survival training thing. I headed towards one of the more trafficked places in the school where most students passed to get to their classes. It was a bit hard to look for the kid due to my height, but I had no trouble in just shouldering people out of my way. I ignored them when they protested loudly to my roughness since I didn't care enough to listen to them whine.

"Where is that kid?" I murmured to myself.

Just then I caught sight of a student using crutches in the hall since people parted to let him through. Not really out of curtesy I'm sure. More like they believed being crippled was a disease. Or rather they questioned how someone who looked old enough to be in their twenties was a student at their school. It was true satyrs aged very slowly, so most of the time they could be in their thirties and still looked to be pre-teens. This one had to be really up there in years if he was looking to be twenty.

They had younger satyrs who could easily blend in with high schoolers yet they sent and older more experienced satyr. That could only mean one thing. Dimitrios wasn't just any half-blood. Most of the time a satyr didn't know what kind of half-blood they were picking up, but this one had to know because he wouldn't have been sent here to play student where he clearly stands out just to protect just anyone. He had to be protecting a child of an Olympian. Meaning Dimitrios might very well be one of my cousins.

"Interesting." I said. "So he's been claimed if the camp know who his immortal parent is, which means he most likely knows as well. The question is why he hasn't left for the protection of camp yet."

Well, standing here wouldn't get me the answers I needed, so it was time to follow that satyr. I went through the hallway while pushing anyone in my way out of it. I caught up to the satyr while easily falling into step with him. I finally caught sight of his face, and I wasn't surprised when I recognized him. All satyrs with a protection license remain at the camp when not out bringing in new half-bloods, so it's not hard to learn their faces and names. This one I've seen around plenty of times. In fact, he was the younger brother of my very own protector—Coriander.

"So, Aegeus, what are you doing so far away from your friend?" I asked him.

Aegeus froze while nearly falling forward when my voice cut into the deep thoughts he had seemed to be having. I reached out to steady him as his brown eyes snapped over to meet mine.

"Mena?" He asked looking shocked.

I nodded my head with my lips turning up into a grin. Aegeus was just one of Corianders many brothers, and the second eldest of them all. He was brasher than Coriander, which sometimes did not work in his favor.

"It's been a while, Aegeus." I said.

Aegeus shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before giving a slight grin at me in return.

"I guess it has." Aegeus said. "Last time I saw you, you were holding the head of Kampê up for everyone to see."

I remembered that day. It has been when Kronos's forces invaded camp, and Kampê was along with them. She was supposed to be such a scary monster than even the Big Three shudder at the very mention of her. I had just gotten back from my training to deal with my new gifts that Marcel have given me about a year and a half prior. I hadn't been in a good mood, and her raging around camp with her pals didn't improve that mood. I still don't remember the fight exactly. Only that I went black with rage, and when I had calmed down enough, I remember giving the call of victory as I stood upon the remains of Zeus's fist while holding up her head for all to see.

"Yeah, that had been one crazy day, huh?" I asked casually. "But enough about the past, Aegeus. I know you're here to watch over that Dimitrios kid."

Aegeus sighed at the mention of Dimitrios, which had me feeling as if this little search and rescue wasn't going well.

"The kid is driving me nuts, Mena." Aegeus said honestly as we moved along to get out of others' ways, and so we wouldn't be overheard. "He knows he's in danger yet he insists on staying here!"

My brow quirked guessing Dimitrios knew exactly who he was. Then he should know he's stronger than those bullies from earlier. Why not fight them? And why would he choose to stay here if he knows how dangerous it is to do so? I was highly doubting he was a child of Athena. Though Circe's a child of Athena as well, and well…look at how she is.

"He's sure making my job hard." Aegeus said. "Lord Dionysus is getting heat from the boy's mother, and he's getting mad at me!"

I looked at the satyr in sympathy as he made it to a more secluded part of the school.

"And who is his mother?" I asked.

"Demeter." Aegeus said shaking his head.

My brow quirked since I had not been expecting that one. Dimitrios doesn't seem like the type to spend a lot of time outside planting crops or at nature rallies. Though Demeter is a dark-haired goddess, but she also has an olive skin tone while Dimitrios is pale like a ghost. Honestly, I'd expect him to be the son of Hades if his mortal parent was a woman. However, I know he has a mortal father, so I realized it'd be a female goddess. And when I learned that, I was expecting it to be Athena though I started to doubt that when I heard from Aegeus said Dimitrios stupidly decided to stay here. Though even then I didn't think Demeter would be his mother.

"His father is an agriculturist working on new ways of planting and raising crops even in undesirable locations for plants." Aegeus said.

"Like places that see little sun and it's nearly fall/winter like all year round." I said.

Aegeus nodded while sitting down on the stone bench next to us while letting out a tired sigh.

"Though between you and me, I think Demeter only fell for Dimitrios's dad because the guy owns a large share in the Kellogg's Cereal Corporation." Aegeus whispered to me as I sat beside him.

I snorted because that wouldn't surprise me one bit if it was true. Demeter did have a slightly unhealthy obsession with cereal. Something only a few of her children shared. I know if you mentioned cereal to Persephone that she'd turn green. Arista—one of my close friends and daughter of Demeter—likes cereal, but not to the obsessive level as her mother.

"But, Dimitrios," Aegeus began with another sigh. "He doesn't want to leave his father. Something about how he doesn't want his father to alone by himself."

I could understand that. However, Dimitrios should also understand being near his father until he is trained could put his father in danger.

"I'll try to see if I can talk some sense into him if you want." I said.

Aegeus looked at me hopefully, so I guessed I needed to speak with Dimitrios after school.

"If you'd like, I can take you to their home after school." Aegeus said. "Perhaps speaking with both of them will move things along. I hope so because with a Kindly One so close…it makes me uneasy."

I nodded my head because this just meant Dimitrios was in more trouble than before. I'd have to make sure to get him to camp safely. Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming, I will get him to safety.

* * *

NO POV:

Dimitrios was at home after school with his father talking about the day when there was a knock on his door. He and his dad—Richie—looked towards the door before Dimitrios got up saying he would get it. He went to the front door while opening it to see Aegeus first, but then his eyes landed on the one with him. Dimitrios's eyes widened as he looked at the girl who had saved him from the bullies today at school—Mena.

"Mena?" He murmured.

"Hey, Dimitrios." She said. "Or should I say son of Demeter instead?"

Dimitrios's eyes widened even more wondering if she could possibly be—Dimitrios looked to Aegeus for answers. Aegeus nodded his head to answer the young half-blood's unasked question.

"We were properly introduced earlier." Mena continued getting his attention again. "I'm Filomena Black—daughter of Ares the god of war."

Dimitrios couldn't believe it. He was actually meeting someone like him. He never thought he would since he refused to go with Aegeus to this Camp Half-Blood. It was silent for a moment as the two parties stared at each other. However, the silence was broken when the sound of footsteps reached Mena's ears. She looked passed Dimitrios to see a man who had the same pale skin and blue eyes as Dimitrios coming around the corner. This man had dark hair as well, but not as dark as his son's inky black hair. He was also much taller with a willowy figure.

"Trios, who is at the door?" He asked. "Is Aegeus back?"

Richard Shull stopped behind his son while looking to the young girl standing with the disguised satyr. Even looking only to be in her mid to late teens, the girl's eyes made it look as if she was aged much older. As if she's seen too much for someone her age, which sent a chill down the middle-aged man's spine.

"Hey, Richie." Aegeus said to Richie. "This is Mena Black. She's a senior member of Camp. She came to speak with you and Trios today."

Richie sighed because Aegeus had to realize by now that Dimitrios had no wish to leave his home. Though Richie would be very happy if his son was somewhere safe. However, he wouldn't force his son to leave.

"I'm not leaving." Dimitrios said as Aegeus knew he would. "I won't leave my father."

Aegeus shook his head then looked to Mena hopelessly. Mena pat his shoulder while giving him a look that told him to let her handle it.

"Don't let his dad get in the way." Mena said.

Aegeus nor the Shull men knew what she had planned, but Aegeus nodded. Then before Richie could blink, Mena grabbed the front of Dimitrios's shirt. Dimitrios gasped was then thrown into the yard by Mena as if he was a rag doll.

"Trios!" Richie called out in worry.

He went to get to his son, but Aegeus held out his crutch to stop the man. Richie looked at Aegeus wondering why the satyr was stopping him. Aegeus ignored his look as he watched. He had an idea what Mena was doing now. Mena walked towards Dimitrios while cracking her knuckles.

"So you think you're capable of living out in the open without training, huh?" Mena asked. "Let's test that shall we?"

Mena then struck out her fist with Dimitrios gasping again as he rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet then had to dodge Mena's next swing. He wasn't lucky in dodging her third one. It caught him right in the cheek, and he could have sworn he heard something crack. He winced not having time to think about it since Mena wasn't giving him time to even breathe. She lashed out her foot to catch him in the gut, and he went sailing backwards to hit a tree in his yard. He felt the wind knocked out of him, and he slumped against the tree stumped. He looked to Mena who narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I was a monster, you'd already be dead." Mena said. "You're weak!"

Dimitrios narrowed his eyes having enough of her pushing him around. He took it from those school bullies because he had to keep his power hidden. He didn't have to do that now. Mena knew who he was, and he'd show her the power he had. Dimitrios raised his hands with vines shooting out from the ground to attack Mena. However, in a mere second Mena's spear uncurled from her neck to take on its true form in her hand. While the spear was mostly used for stabbing attacks, Mena slashed the vines sent in her direction in half. The parts cut off fell to the ground, and Dimitrios's eyes widened at how easy she made it.

"You're untrained." Mena continued as she walked forward.

Dimitrios felt fear overtake him as she got closer. It was like he was looking at some kind of monster. He felt this dense presence around Mena as if her intent to harm him had taken on a physical form, and was trying to crush him before she even reached him. This power…it far surpassed. He could do nothing against it. He was helpless. Mena stopped in front of him then stabbed her spear forward causing Dimitrios to cry out and close his eyes. He didn't feel the pain he had been expecting though. He opened his eyes while glancing to the left to see Mena had embedded the celestial bronze spear intro the tree behind his head.

"If you ever want to live comfortably with your father, you need to learn to defend yourself." Mena said. "You can't do that here. You need to go to camp to receive your training because staying here puts you in danger especially with a Kindly One on the loose."

Dimitrios looked down realizing he had much to learn, but the thought of leaving his father on his own. Dimitrios looked towards his father who looked at him sadly though nodded his head to show he agreed with Mena. Said girl sighed as she withdrew her spear that slithered up her arm to form back onto a choker on her neck.

"I'll give you a week to prepare to leave for Long Island." Mena said. "You stay any longer than that, I'll drag your ass to Long Island myself. I won't have you dying on me because you're too stubborn to listen to reason, kid."


	5. I Teach a Dog Obediant Lessons

ONE WEEK LATER:

I stepped out my mustang to endure another day at school as it rained around me. It's rained often this week, but today seemed darker...rainier.

"A bad omen perhaps." I said to myself.

It was also colder than usual, and last night some of the rain had frozen on the ground. All this cold dreariness had me on edge since today was the day Dimitrios was supposed to leave for camp. Aegeus had went ahead of him to prepare him a place in the Demeter Cabin. And I had already contacted Chiron, and he had informed me that Argus would pick Dimitrios up after school in the camp's van.

Things were set as they should be, but now this. I had a feeling someone's blood would be split today. Bella, who parked in front of me, stepped out of her truck. She nearly fell backwards onto her ass, so I quickly reached out to grab her arm. I kept her upright as her hand gripped the side mirror of her truck.

"Thanks." she said.

I nodded my head as she adjusted her footing. I let her go when I saw she wasn't about to fall over. She grabbed her bag while shutting her door behind her. I put my own bag over my shoulder as I looked up at the rain with my stomach still churning. I'm no child of Apollo. Their senses are much stronger than mine, and they sense things much better than I do. But all half-bloods sometimes get bad feelings. Feelings that we always listen to. I shouldn't brush this off. It most likely had to deal with Dimitrios or myself. I just wasn't certain.

"Hey, Mena, are you okay?" Bella asked me as I stood there.

I blinked coming out of my thoughts to look at Bella. She looked at me seeming concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this weather." I said. "...Dreary, isn't it?"

Bella nodded in agreement as we started heading towards the school. Bella only tripped or slipped two more times before we made it to our first class. If 'Ms. Dobbs' wasn't teaching my algebra class, I'd say English was still my least favorite class. She was still around because she's being extra crafty about not being caught alone. She was either in a room full of students, speaking with teachers, or in a crowded hallway. Made it impossible to kill her, but it also made it hard for her to get to Dimitrios or me. So what was her plan?

" Mena, you're spacing again." Bella told me as I sat down. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I replied. "No need to worry."

She nodded again though she still seemed a tad concerned. Mr. Mason started the class soon after the bell rang, and I sighed as I pulled out the book we were reading this week. I'd probably just doodle in my notebook the entire class instead of taking notes like a good student would do. But, hey, I'm not failing my classes. Those glasses Circe sent me work like a charm, and I use them when doing my homework. It brought my grades up, which my mom was pleased about. And as long as she's happy, I don't get hit upside the head with cooking utensils.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper sat across from Jonas at lunch as he watched the door intently. He was waiting for Mena to walk in, which had Jonas shaking his head in amusement. Moments later Mena walked into the lunchroom with Bella at her side as always. On her other side was the freshman boy, Dimitrios. Jasper didn't know why, but about a week ago, Mena started taking the kid under her wing. She kept the bullies off of him, and sometimes when they interacted it was like a big sister and her kid brother.

"Are you getting anything to eat today?" Bella asked Mena.

Mena silently shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair, which was actually down today. She had on a simple white tank on today under a dark green plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and dark brown combat boots. Jasper frowned in concern as Mena went to sit with her usual group of friends with Dimitrios following silently as he has done all week. Jasper's noticed that Mena doesn't eat at all or doesn't eat much during lunch, and he was sure that wasn't healthy.

"Mena, hey." Eric greeted as she sat down beside him. "What's up?"

"Must come down." She replied with a straight face.

Some around the table —or rather those who understood the joke—laughed, and next to Jasper, Emmett laughed as well. Eric gave Mena a friendly hug that had Jasper frowning. He didn't like how all these human males kept putting their hands on his mate. Mena didn't shoot Eric a look like she did to Mike and Tyler when they got too close, which had Jasper frowning more. He supposed Mena saw Eric as a sort of friend. And while he wanted her to make friends, he wished it wasn't with boys.

"It seems as if you might have some competition, Jasper." Rosalie said snidely.

Jasper glared at Rosalie with his eyes clearly telling her to shut her mouth. He would hurt her in the middle of this entire lunchroom. Jasper looked back towards Mena as Dimitrios, who was obviously still uncomfortable around the juniors sat beside Mena.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything," Jessica began. "But why did you and Dimitrios become such close friends so suddenly, Mena? I mean, you don't seem like the type who can…well, I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't seem like the type who makes many friends."

Mena narrowed her eyes at Jessica as some of the others shrunk away. Ever since Jessica's comment about Mena's late boyfriend, she and Mena have had multiple occasions where Mena nearly gets up from her seat to strangle Jessica who likes to run her mouth.

"We're distant cousins." Dimitrios answered for her. "On her father's side."

Mena—though her jaw was set tight—nodded her head along with what Dimitrios was saying. Jessica looked between the two.

"You two just don't seem like you'd be related." Jessica said bluntly.

"Jessica!" Angela hissed at how rudely Jessica was behaving.

Jessica ignored her friend as Jasper felt Mena's rage really start to boil. It was only a matter of time before Jessica pushed her too far.

"Like he said, we're _distant_ cousins." Mena said in a tightly controlled voice. "I suppose my Quileute side just makes it hard to see the relation."

"Hmm, and what is your dad like?" Jessica asked. "I mean, you don't have his surname. I've never heard you mention his name once, and he doesn't live with you and your mom."

Jasper watched as Mena's hand curled around the fork she had picked off Eric's tray subconsciously. It started to bend from the pressure she was putting on it, and he was sure one more wrong comment from Jessica would send Mena over the table to knock her lights out. However, some of the tension was slightly broken when Bella sat down in the free spot beside Dimitrios.

"What are we talking about?" Bella asked.

It was quiet for a minute as the rest of the table waited to see what Jessica and Mena would do or say.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bella." Jessica said. "Mena and I were just chatting about family things."

Mena frowned over at Jessica while looking ready to punch her, but Mena just sighed as she dropped the fork, which was now warped from her clenching it so tightly.

"Yeah, nothing." Mena agreed.

It seemed as if she wanted to say something else, but she stopped herself as she leaned back in her seat with her feet propped up on the table. It seems as if that crisis was averted. Jessica Stanley wouldn't be getting a black eye today.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I went to my locker between classes when I felt a chill. I didn't even bat an eyelash as I turned my head to see Alice Cullen. This entire week she, Jonas, and Jasper have been popping up. Usually Jonas only approaches me with Alice, but sometimes they speak with my separately. Alice appeared to be determined to befriend me, and Jonas was going along with it.

Jasper didn't pester me as much as this pixie and her boyfriend did. He was always kind to me, however, and he sometimes insists on walking me to class sometimes while carrying my books. Emmett has even been nice to me when Rosalie isn't around, and when she is, he still waves to me in the hallways if he sees me. I'm half torn between annoyed to actually thawing towards them.

"Hi, Mena." Alice said with a friendly smile.

"Alice, right on time as usual." I replied.

Alice giggled as I grabbed my books from my locker, and since the Cullen/Hale clan have been showing up to talk to me, Bella walks to class mostly with Eric or Mike now...or both. Poor thing just gets so flustered around the Cullens and the Hale Twins. I can understand not wanting to be around Rosalie since she acts like a bitch on most days.

"How are you today?" Alice asked. "You're feeling okay, right?"

I frowned as I remembered my encounter near the beginning of this week. I had a run in with the Manticore, who was probably hear for Dimitrios, earlier in the week when I went to the reservation to spend time with Jacob. He took me through some trails in the woods since I told him I was looking for a few good running trails. Just because I'm away from camp doesn't mean I'm going to stop my usual workout schedule.

Well, Jacob didn't see a thing since he had run off thinking he'd play a trick on me by leaving me behind to get lost. That was his plan anyway, but I found my way out of there just fine...besides the whole fighting for my life thing. But Alice wouldn't know about that, right?

"I'm fine." I said as I shut my locker. "Thanks for asking."

Alice nodded her head with that smile still on her face. We then just stood there a moment with a silence between us. I wasn't good with small talk yet Alice seemed to insist on letting me try to start conversations. It was as if she was determined to get me to socialize more. Makes me think of Zayn who always took me to social events in hopes of bringing me out of my "shell".

"Oh, Jasper, hi." Alice said looking over my shoulder.

I turned not surprised to see Jasper standing there behind me. I inwardly sighed really not understanding why they have such an interest in me. Maybe it's because I'm the one human they don't have to lie and hide their secret from. I wasn't sure, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it all either.

"Jasper." I greeted. "You're late today."

Jasper's lips turned up into a grin as Alice told us she'd see us at lunch. She skipped off towards Jonas who was waiting at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry for being a bit late, Mena." Jasper said sincerely. "Edward wanted to speak with me for a moment."

My brow quirked when I heard Edward was back. I didn't see him during lunch at all. Well, Bella's just going to love that isn't she? Jasper silently took my books from me to add to his own, and he even took my bag to put over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked as he motioned for me to go first like a gentleman would.

I silently nodded as I started heading towards class. Jasper kept in perfect step with me as he walked me to class. When he first started doing this, I had protested, but I gave up on it when Alice and Jonas practically double-teamed me to get me to agree. I can't even remember what they did exactly, but they were very persistent. As we were walking, I saw Ms. Dobbs standing outside her room as students were filling in.

"Ma'am." Jasper said politely to Ms. Dobbs.

Ms. Dobbs glared at Jasper as she does every day he walks me to class as I took my things from him. She didn't try to put on an act or hide her distain for Jasper or his family like she does in front of everyone else. Jasper blinked still seeming confused as to why Ms. Dobbs was so cold towards him. I would tell him not to take it personally since Ms. Dobbs just thinks he's here to steal some of her prey, but that would lead to way too many questions.

"Don't bother coming to get Ms. Black after class, Mr. Hale." Ms. Dobbs said. "I will be speaking with her."

I narrowed my eyes at her guessing she's decided to finally make her move. Well, it's about time.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said as he frowned.

He looked to me then very boldly gave me a hug. My eyes widened in surprise, and what was even more shocking is that I felt my cheeks heat up. Jasper pulled away with a smirk on his face since he probably saw the small blush on my cheeks. Though it should have been hard to since my russet skin usually hid my blushes.

"I'll see you after school." He said as he walked away.

I shook my head deciding to forget what just happened. Though it was hard to do as my mind raced with questions. Why would I blush from a simple side hug? Why would he do such a thing? Why did I allow it? Why did I…enjoy it? I then felt guilt wash through me as Marcel's face came to mind. It was too soon. Too soon to be thinking of finding happiness like that again. Though it has been around three years since his death. I shook my head because thinking about it brought me only pain. And I couldn't afford to be distracted.

I put my head down walked into the classroom while ignoring Ms. Dobbs' eyes on me. I sat down in my usual seat as the bell rang for class to begin. Ms. Dobbs taught class the same as always, but her eyes kept moving back to me. I remained relaxed in my seat the entire class while knowing things were going to be rocky after class. I tapped my pencil on my desk rhythmically as the time seemed to crawl. Once class was over, I just continued sitting in my seat as everyone else was piling out.

"Mena?" Bella asked at the doorway when she saw I wasn't moving.

"Go on, Ms. Swan." Ms. Dobbs said. "I need to have a few words with Ms. Black. Tell Mr. Molina I'll send her to class once I'm done."

Bella nodded before she left the classroom. As soon as the door shut behind her, Ms. Dobbs turned towards me.

"So, what? Am I in trouble for not turning in my homework?" I asked sarcastically.

Ms. Dobbs just let out an inhuman hiss, and I sighed as I stood up from my desk. I started to calmly role up my sleeves to my elbow as Ms. Dobbs started to transform.

"It's time to die, Honey!" She screeched.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I finished rolling up both my sleeves. "I've heard that before. You Kindly Ones really need a new catch phrase."

Ms. Dobbs or rather the Kindly One flew right at me while screeching loudly, and I dodged to the side. She flew right into some desks, which caused a loud crashing noise. Great, that was going to get a lot of attention. I ran my hand around the necklace around my neck with a glow overtaking it. It unraveled from my neck like snake, and the spearhead charm snapped into place at the top to form an actual spear. With the necklace removed my neck the large nasty scar left behind by a Kindly One's whip was revealed.

"Let's get this over with." I said. "Someone's bound to have heard that."

The Kindly One snarled at me then lashed out her whip. I dodged it while knowing I needed to get this over with. I jumped over her desks to duck down to avoid her whip again, which cracked against her chalkboard. It left a large scorch mark across the surface.

"You can't dodge forever, Honey." The Kindly One cooed as I heard her approach. "Come on out."

I did just that, and threw my spear immediately. She wasn't expecting it, and let out a loud screech as the spear embedded into her neck. It pinned her to the wall behind her as I walked around the desk. She struggled a bit as I stopped in front of her.

"I've gotten really good at killing Kindly Ones over the years." I said to her. "You didn't stand a chance."

Despite the fact she was dying, her lips turned up into a twisted smirk with a wheezing chuckle leaving her lips.

"I…was just t-the…dis-distraction, Hon-ey." She stuttered. "By-y now…the b-boy—sho-should be dead!"

My eyes widen realizing she had to mean Dimitrios. Was there another Kindly One in the school that I didn't notice? Or another type of monster?

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded. "Where is he?!"

She just hissed at me in reply then turned to sulfuric ash right in front of me. I growled in frustration while wishing to bring her back to life just so I can kill her again. I spit on the ashes then took my spear out of the wall. I heard footsteps rushing towards the room, which meant it was time for me to leave. I grabbed my things then I slipped out of the second door that led outside into the rain. The door closed behind me just as Mr. Varner bust through the door with a few other teachers. I put my spear back around my neck as it returned into a necklace to hide my scar.

"Now I have to find Dimitrios." I said rushing around to one of the entrances to the school.

I managed to get back inside without being detected though I was leaving small pools of water as went. Right now would be a good time to have a satyr. If Aegeus was here, he could sniff out the monster. The creature probably moved in the second Aegeus left for camp.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath as I tried to find any sign of Dimitrios or a monster.

Despite being a small town high school, the building was actually rather large. It'd take took long if I had to search each room. Well, I knew I could avoid the classrooms with classes in session. And if I think about it, Dimitrios said he had a free period during this time? Now where did he say he took his free period?

I didn't have time to think about it long since there was a loud crash coming from the library. I hurried in that direction knowing I didn't have much time since others probably heard it too. I readied my spear as I hurried into the library. As soon I as stepped inside, I saw a large hellhound had knocked over some tables trying to get to Dimitrios who was scurrying under them.

"Hey, Fido!" I called out to the hellhound.

It whirled around to face me while snarling and flashing its fangs threateningly.

"Someone's being a bad boy." I said as I spun my spear in my hand. "Looks like it's time you get taught how to behave."

The hellhound snarled again then lunged at me. I jumped up just as it tried to snap at my legs to place my feet onto its head. It sent me up higher in the air when it reared its head back angrily. I ended up landing on its back, which gave me the perfect position to stab it through its neck. It howled at me causing more of a ruckus as it whirled around trying to knock me off while only succeeding in knocking over bookshelves.

"That's enough of that, Fido." I said as one hand curled around its thick fur. "If you won't behave then I'm putting you down."

I raised my spear then brought it down hard to pierce it through its neck. It gave a pained full howl before it collapsed on the ground. I removed my spear before getting off the hellhound before it turned into ash. I looked to Dimitrios who was sitting against one of the turned over tables with wide eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head though I had a feeling he'd be having nightmares about that for a while. I then heard people coming, so I hurried over to Dimitrios to haul him to his feet.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before we're caught!" I hissed to him, so not to be heard.

I dragged him out of the library though one of the other doors, and didn't even wait around to see who was coming to investigate this time. I didn't stop moving until we were on the other side of the school away from all the excitement. I let go of Dimitrios, and he leaned against the wall while sinking into the floor.

"And that's why you need to train yourself." I said. "I won't be around every time to help you, understand?"

He silently nodded his head, and I sighed guessing he understood well enough. The kid was obviously bothered, so I'd leave him alone for now. I looked at the clock on the wall seeing biology would be over soon, which means school as well. Argus was probably already here, and Dimitrios couldn't stay here any longer. That was certain.

"Come on." I said to Dimitrios. "It's time to get you out of here."

Dimitrios frowned obviously not happy, but he did take my hand, so I could help him up. I put my spear back where it belonged then guided Dimitrios out of the school. As expected Argus was there waiting. I let out a sigh while smiling when seeing the many-eyed man. Another one safe. You see this, Marcel? I'm keeping my promise.

* * *

I let out a tired sigh as I walked towards my car after going to explain to Mr. Molina why I wasn't in class, which I did once Argus and Dimitrios drove away. Of course, everything I told Mr. Molina was all a flat out lie, but he had taken it all anyway. I just couldn't wait to get into my mustang then go home. It's been a long day. I was almost to my car when a loud screeching noise entered the air. I looked up seeing Tyler's blue van heading straight towards Bella who was standing by the truck.

"Bella!" I shouted.

I took off running as fast as my legs would take me, and just as the van was about to hit back end of the truck first, I slid in between last second. I hit Bella head on, and successfully knocking her out of the way. Though instead of falling out of the way with her, I fell right in the path of the van right on my ass. I cursed while quickly whirling out my spear. I turned the spearhead towards the ground since I knew it'd cut through the van's door like butter.

In a split second, the van hit the spear, and the spearhead cut into the pavement as I cursed. I felt my entire wrist break, which had me holding back a scream of pain. The back of my head then hit Bella's truck hard, which left me dazed. Now while my spear slowed down the van by a mere second it wasn't stopping.

Suddenly, Jasper was beside me with his hand jutted out to bring the van to a complete stop as his hand left a dent in the van's door. I sat there panting a moment as the sound of my heart pounding drowned every else out. I blinked a few times before looking up to see the worried gaze of Jasper.

"You're bleeding." He said.

He reached out to gently touch the back of my head, and I winced at his touch. He pulled his fingers back, and I saw blood.

"Damn." I said. "Is my car okay?"

Jasper seemed shocked the question before he let out a chuckle. Dude, I'm being serious. That car is my baby. Besides, I could already feel my bones and my head mending. Something else the curse did was speed up the healing process of the wounds I receive. Now, I won't heal them completely by the time the paramedics, who were sure to be called, will get here, but the shattered wrist will probably become slightly fractured soon. As for my head, the bleeding will stop, and it'll become some minor bruising. But by tomorrow I'll be completely healed, which will be hard to explain if I'm forced to go to the hospital and stay over night.

"Your car's fine." Jasper assured me.

"Mena!"

I turned my head seeing Bella, who had been helped off the ground by Edward, looking at me with wide eyes. Her eyes looked at the weapon in my hand as the sound people rushing over entered my ears. She could see it? I quickly put it away as Edward got up from his feet. Edward had to physically pull Jasper away from me as students swarmed around the accident. I got up on my feet sat as I held my wrist to my chest. Bella hurried over to me as I was looking over at the Cullen family to see they were quickly retreating in their car.

"I've got 911 on the phone." A girl said as Angela checked on Bella and I.

I stood there rubbing my wrist lightly as I waited for this stupid ambulance. I didn't want to get inside of it, but with all these witnesses, it'd probably be bad if I just tried to leave like the Cullens did.

"Mena, Bella, I am so sorry." Tyler said leaning out his window with cuts on his face. "I hit the ice and I panicked."

I didn't reply as I frowned. Diana wasn't going to be happy about this, and once Jasper learns my injuries aren't as bad as he first accessed he'll be asking questions. Questions I don't want to answer. Gods, help me.


	6. I Go to the Hospital

"Dear, let me know if any of this hurts." The nurse said as she was prodding my wrist.

I nodded my head not making a sound as Bella and Tyler were checked out across from me. I didn't even blink as the nurse was looking over my wrist. It did hurt, but nothing I couldn't handle. I felt Bella watching me the entire time, but I didn't look up. Diana standing behind the bed I was sitting on, and I wanted nothing more than to ask her to take me out of here. However, I did not have that choice.

"Does any of this hurt, Dear?" The nurse asked still inspecting my wrist.

Honestly it didn't hurt much, but I did feel was an annoying tinging feeling that I knew would go away by morning. However, it wasn't as if I could tell them that.

"A little." I said leaving it at that.

She nodded pausing to write that down when Charlie, Bella's dad, came rushing into the room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked then glared at Tyler. "You and I are going to talk."

I looked over at Tyler sympathetically, since it couldn't be easy to be on the Cheif of Police's bad side, as a doctor started stitching up one of the deep cuts on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked again.

"I'm fine, Dad." Bella said. "Calm down."

Charlie didn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon, and I guess I couldn't blame him. His baby did almost die. But, hey, she didn't, so got to think positive, right?

"Bella, Mena, I am so sorry." Tyler said. "I tried to stop."

"Chill out, Tyler." I said. "Accidents happen."

And nearly being squashed too death by a van wasn't the worse thing I've ever been through.

"Yeah, and we know you tried." Bella added. "It's okay."

I nodded my head then winced when Susan, my nurse, started checking the sore spot on my head. Gees, be more gentle. I won't be completely healed until tomorrow after all.

"No, it's sure as hell not okay." Charlie said.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault." Bella said defending him.

Yeah, the ice made driving dangerous. Though why he was going fast enough in a school parking to even skid across ice was beyond me. But whatever. I guess we call can't be good drivers.

"You could have been killed. Do you understand that?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't." Bella pointed out.

"You can kiss your license goodbye." Charlie said to Tyler as he ignored Bella.

Gees, Charlie, let's calm down. Tyler already looks like a kicked puppy. I mean, I don't like the guy cause he's annoying, but I think he's had enough today. Good thing, Diana is keeping a level head, or the guy would have it even worse. I'm actually surprised she hasn't threatened to give him even more of a reason to be stuck in a hospital. The doors then opened to reveal an inhumanly beautiful person with gold eyes. So, this must be Dr. Cullen...a vamp in the hospital, now I've seen everything.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here." He said walking up to Charlie.

Hey, man, Tyler and I are here too, ya know. Charlie and Dr. Cullen both greeted each other before Dr. Cullen relieved Bella's nurse to take over.

"Isabella." Dr. Cullen greeted.

And my dear friend just had to correct him to call her Bella, which I found the teeniest bit amusing.

"Well, Bella, looks like you took quite the spill." Dr. Cullen asked. "How are you feeling?"

Bella said she was fine, and Dr. Cullen did the flashlight thing to her. She didn't flinch or look away, which means I did a great job on keeping her safe. I deserve a medal or something.

"You might be experiencing some post-traumatic stress or disorientation." Dr. Cullen said. "But your vitals look good. No signs of head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

Tyler tried to apologize again, but Charlie pulled the current on him to shut him up.

"It was a good thing Mena was there." Bella said. "She just kind of showed up out of nowhere to push me out of the way."

I frowned wishing she wouldn't have brought that up. I've got the feeling that she's just steaming with questions for me. Charlie turned towards me as Susan kept poking my head.

"Are you Mena?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir." I said nodding.

Charlie thanked me for saving Bella, and I nodded my head silently. He then paused while looking at me closely.

"Wait, are you Mena Black?" He asked with his eyes widening.

I nodded my head while remembering those few times I interacted with Charlie when he was down at the rez. He and Billy were good friends, so I sometimes saw him there to spend time with Billy.

"Took you this long to notice, eh, Charlie?" Diana asked getting his attention. "You always were a bit slow on the uptake."

He looked at Diana since he had just apparently noticed that she was in the room as well. Gees, humans could be so unobservant sometimes. Charlie then looked back to me.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Well enough." I said shrugging.

Dr. Cullen then turned towards me as I said that, and I sighed guessing it was my turn now. Hopefully, he'll just let me go. If I'm still here in the morning, and they notice I'm all healed up, I'll never know how to explain it. Except through the mist, but I'm pretty sure the mist didn't work on vamps. So I'm freaking screwed.

"I take it you prefer, Mena." He said then told Susan he had it from here.

"Yes, sir." I said.

He nodded while looking over my chart where Susan had been writing things down.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Susan said it has as he started checking my head. His cool fingers actually felt nice against my skull, but when he touched a certain spot, I jerked away.

"Tender." He said grabbing his clipboard to write that down.

He then pulled out a flashlight then pulled out a flashlight to shine in my eyes. I instantly looked away because the light sent a pain through my head. I mean, getting any light shined in your eyes sucked, but it hurt me now.

"You might have a concussion." Dr. Cullen said as he turned off the flashlight. "We might need to run a scan."

I frowned because I really just wanted to leave. A half blood in a hospital is a sitting duck. Especially a half blood under any drug influence.

"No offense, Dr. Cullen, but I'm not a fan of hospitals." I said. "So let's skip the scans and the test, please. I just wanna go home and rest."

And maybe pull the sick card for a few days, so I can stay the hades out of school. My curse might heal head injuries, but headaches it can't fix. And all that school does is give me headaches.

"No one really is." Carlisle said with a light chuckle then got serious. "But I have to advise against you leaving before we can run those tests. It's in your best interest to get these tests. Maybe even remain here for the night."

I frowned because that wasn't good at all. I couldn't take the chance of my healing factor being exposed. I looked to Diana who had a bothered look on her face as well, but she reached out to give my shoulder a squeeze as if to tell me all would be alright.

"And you hurt your wrist as well?" Carlisle asked getting my attention.

I silently held it out to him, and he started checking it as Susan had done. Unlike Susan, he touched a certain spot that had me jerking away from him again. That spot was still sore. It had a bit more healing to do, but should be fine by morning.

"And we'll x-ray your wrist." Dr. Cullen said. "It's probably best she stay here overnight. If she does have a concussion, she'll need to be monitored."

My mother looked to me wondering what I wanted to do. Well, I could try to refuse all these tests. However, if I did that it might cause more suspicion when I show up to school looking to be at full heal. If I stay here it might cause less questions. However, I'll have to do something unpleasant so the doctors and nurses don't cause why my wrist is suddenly 100% better along with my head. Though I'm more concerned with my injury to my wrist than my head healing. I finally nodded to my mom guessing there was no way around this.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." Diana said once I gave my consent. "Whatever you think is best."

Dr. Cullen nodded while telling Susan what kind of tests she needed to set up for me.

"Bella, you may leave if you wish." Dr. Cullen said. "Just if you feel any pain or dizziness come back."

Bella nodded while letting Charlie help her off the bed she was on. She looked at me one last time then left the room with Charlie.

"This all sucks." I complained under my breath.

Dr. Cullen chuckled since he obviously heard me, but it wasn't as if I cared. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper waited outside the ER feeling a bit nervous in the hospital. He was too worried about Mena, however, to even pay too much attention to anything else. He had even ignored Bella when she came out of the room with her father. She had cast him a questioning gaze, but she forgot all about him when she spotted Edward. She had went to question him after she ditched Charlie who went to fill out some paperwork. Jasper crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall. He could hear Carlisle speaking to Mena inside the other room, so he basically knew her injuries.

If he had been faster, she wouldn't have been hurt at all. He wasn't as fast as Edward, and he had froze for a split second when seeing her go at an almost inhuman speed towards the van. He heard Carlisle tell Mena he'd have a room ready for her as her tests were ran. Jasper pushed himself off the wall as Mena came out of the room with her mother. The two of them stopped when seeing him.

"Jasper." Mena said.

She seemed wary of him being there as her mother looked between the two of them.

"Mena, I just wanted to check on you." Jasper said to explain his presence. "I was worried."

Mena nodded her head then glanced at her mother. Diana nodded to her then took her jacket from her.

"I'll go do the paperwork." Diana said. "But I promise not to leave until you want me to."

She kissed Mena on top the head then left to do the paperwork that was waiting for her. Once she was gone, Mena turned to Jasper.

"Thanks...for saving me." Mena said seeming embarrassed to be thanking him.

Jasper nodded while remembering all that happened. Mena moving faster than a human, the weapon she used to try to stop the van, and the fact her arms weren't completely shattered by the impact. Before Jasper could ask what exactly happened, Nurse Susan came out of the room.

"Let's get you to those tests, Dear." Susan said. "Jasper."

Jasper dipped his head to Susan then watched as Mena was herded away. He'd just have to ask her later, he guessed.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"Now, we're going to have to keep you up for 24 hours just in case." Susan said. "Just to be safe."

I nodded my head looking at the brace on my wrist with a frown on my face. As soon as I'm let out, this thing comes off. It's not like I'll need it.

"I have some things to do, Dear, but I'll be back soon." Susan said. "Don't fall asleep while I'm gone."

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

Susan nodded as she left me alone in my room. I sighed thinking this was all unnecessary. After my tests, it was revealed I had a slight concussion with a fractured wrist. It was nothing major. They should have just let me go home, but apparently that wasn't going to happen just yet. I laid there in bed just wanting all this over with when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened to reveal Jasper, and I gestured him inside the room. He glanced around as if looking for my mother. I had convinced her to go home, however, since I knew Diana disliked hospitals just as much as me. She didn't even give birth to me in a hospital room. He stepped into the room with the door softly swinging closed behind him.

"I just came to check on you again." He said. "How are you feeling?"

" _Super_." I said sarcastically. "They gave me some pain meds, so can't feel much."

Which is one of the reasons I hate the hospital. They give you medicine that dulls the senses. If a monster attacked now, I wouldn't be able to defend myself well enough—not that I could be killed—which actually sucks let me tell you. Jasper nodded his head before he asked if he could sit down.

"Go ahead." I said shrugging.

Jasper moved the plastic chair in the corner of the room to my bedside. He sat down in the chair as I placed my hands in my lap. At first nothing was said as he looked at me with his golden eyes.

"You really don't like hospitals." He said finally.

"Who does?" I asked. "Do you see many people trying to stay here after their taken care of?"

Jasper chuckled with that tiny grin appearing on his face. Something I noticed about Jasper is that he doesn't smile often. I mean, I think I smile more than him, which is saying something.

"What's the verdict?" He asked gesturing to my wrist.

"Fractured." I replied. "So it's not that big of a deal

And to make sure it stays fractured until I let go, I'll have to re-break it a few times during the night. That way when Dr. Cullen looks at it in the morning, he won't be suspicious of how quickly my wrist healed. It's not going to be something I enjoy, but wouldn't be the first time I've had to do something similar. There's been a lot of unpleasant things I've done to keep my curse hidden from those outside my world, and this actually isn't the worst of it.

"And your head?" Jasper asked.

"Slight concussion." I said. "I should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's good." Jasper said looking truly relieved. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

I looked at him closely seeing that he was truly upset with himself. As if he blamed himself for his injuries. I bit my lip not liking that upset look on his face. I slowly reached towards him as he looked down at the bed were he had a hand clenched into a fist. I placed my hand over his, and he looked up seeming surprised. I silently squeezed his hand to give him comfort as I looked away. I wasn't sure if I was really doing this right considering I'm not good at comforting someone. Not even my time with Marcel made me good with comforting others, or showing affection.

"Don't worry about it." I said still looking away. "I'm alive...that's all that matters."

I felt Jasper's eyes staring intently at my face before he turned his hand over. He gently grasped my hand, which had me looking at him in shock. A true soft smile was on his face as he looked down at our hands.

"Yes, that's all that matters." He agreed.

* * *

I looked down at my wrist while squeezing and un-squeezing my hand. It was all healed up along with my head, and thankfully I was let out of the hospital finally. It had taken too long for my liking, and I had to keep re-breaking my wrist the entire time I was there.

"All better?" Diana asked me.

I looked to my mother as she was cooking up dinner. We were having steak tonight to celebrate my return from the hospital, and because we were having company later. Diana invited the Clearwaters up for dinner, and that was fine with me. I liked the Clearwaters. Leah was my best friend growing up, and Seth was impossible to dislike.

"Yeah." I said as I sat at the table. "Remind me next time I get hurt not to let someone take me to the hospital."

Diana chuckled nodding her head as I got up from the table. I wanted to go up to my room to make a few Iris Messages to camp and some friends of mine. I needed to see if Dimitrios made it safely to camp then check in on some of my fellow veteran half-bloods who live in the outside world like I do now. I need to thank Circe and Rhea for the glasses, and see what else could possibly happening with the others.

"I'll be up in my room." I said to Diana. "Let me know if you need anything later."

"Alright, sweetie." Diana said.

I went up the stairs heading to the loft guessing I'd contact the camp first. The others camp next. I'd keep my call with Chiron brief because I knew he was busy especially with all those new campers running around. Honestly, I'd go crazy if I was him if I had to dealing with all those kids. I shuddered just thinking about it. I made it up to my room while going to get some rainbow in a bottle. It's the new rage amongst half-bloods who don't have the time—or patience in my case—to make their own rainbow. Wish we had this kind of stuff during the war. Would have made things a whole lot easier.

"It is expensive though." I said aloud.

But considering how well it worked, I guess I wouldn't complain too much. Especially since I got it from Amazon, and I have special reward points that are only given to very select people. I then pulled a drachma from my pocket.

"Now," I said to myself. "Time to make a few calls."

* * *

"So things are going well then in Brooklyn, huh?" I asked.

The holographic-like forms of Desdemona and Myron flickered as the adoptive siblings nodded their heads. Most of the time half-bloods of different immortal parents don't find themselves under the same roof. Desdemona—or rather Mona—and Myron were different cases. Mona was the daughter of Hephaestus while Myron the son of Hecate. It was fate that they'd be adopted by the same man and grow up together long before their years at camp half-blood with the rest of us.

"We're still settling in." Myron said.

"And the quiet sure is hard to get used to." Mona added.

I could totally relate to that. The quiet was probably the hardest thing to get used to. When you grow up most of your life in a cabin full of a half a dozen to twenty kids, you get used to the noise. When you're out here on your own, the quiet is nearly enough to drive you crazy. That's not the only thing, but being by yourself can make you paranoid as hades. One twig snap to break that silence, and you're up and ready to fight something that's not there. If you have a partner, you can sleep deeper because if anything is going bump in the night, they're there to wake you or keep you safe.

"Tell me about it." I said. "Things around here a bit less than normal, which is actually comforting. Let's see…vampires attend my high school. I found a half-blood, and got him to the safety of Argus after battling a Kindly One and a hellhound all in the same day. Oh, and on the same day, I nearly get squashed by a van while trying to save a human's life. And I'm pretty sure the vampires are on to the fact, I'm not completely human."

Mona let out a low impressed whistle as her image shifted as if she sat down or something.

"Gees, Mena, why do you get to have all the fun?" Mona asked sarcastically.

I snorted at her words as Myron chuckled with a small grin on his face as if he found all this funny.

"Like you two have room to talk." I said. "I do believe you live with a second class warlock. I'm sure things get pretty exciting for you."

"Kind of." Myron said. "We don't get into fights with monsters like we used to, but the parties our… _guardian_ puts together can be a bit…exciting."

I nearly snorted because that was an understatement. I've been to one of Magnus Bane's parties. A bit exciting isn't a phrase I'd use to describe them. I'm pretty sure I lost my virginity at one of his parties, but I was so plastered I can barely remember. Or was I stoned? I don't remember, but it was one of the few times I let myself lose my senses with alcohol and whatever the hades else I consumed. I can't even remember why we were partying so hard that night.

It might have been because we had all just figured out Luke betrayed us all and that Kronos would be rising at some point in what had been our unforeseeable future back then. It was a good reason to party hard one last time in case any of us died in the war, right? I had only been sixteen at the time too. So had Myron, and Mona only fourteen, which is why she wasn't allowed to join the rest of us in getting drunk and high. Not that any of us had been of age. A part of me almost regrets that night. Another parts sees this as a great story to tell younger campers, so they don't ever do what we did.

"He actually threw a big welcome home party for us when we returned." Myron said.

"We hadn't really felt like partying though." Mona said. "Not after everything."

I nodded my head in understanding. After everything we went through, I'm pretty sure no one even wanted to smile for a while. And even know the smiles and happiness were fake. I feel like I've just gotten so good at faking it that I don't even notice when I'm doing it anymore.

"But things are getting better." Mona said. "I hope they are for you too, Mena. Out of all of us, you're one of the ones who needs healing the most."

My gaze dropped to my head as I thought about what we've all lost. Too much for starters, but even then it doesn't describe it well enough.

"Speaking of the others, how are they doing?" Myron asked. "I take it you've checked in on them all again."

"Yeah." I said. "All the ones who left camp anyway. Corissa is settled back at home like us. She has a job as a waitress at a local joint that popped up while she was gone. She said if any of us came to visit her that we should come there for a bit to eat."

Corissa…she was one of the eldest amongst us with Rhea, Luke, and Circe being just above her. Despite her typical arrogant attitude—which she gets from her father—she's a good person. She as a natural gift with taking care of the younger generation as if she's just made to be a mom.

"Kalista is in Chicago." I continued. "Checking out the sights, and she's a bartender from what she's told me. Taking classes on the side to get a degree to make her uncle happy. Kaira is apparently in basic training at that government agency that's been tracking her for years."

It had been a shock to everyone when someone like Kaira 'Lady Luck' Cortez got offered a government job at some super-secret agency that deals with the unexplainable and mission impossible stuff. Though I suppose with her gifts she'd be perfect for the mission impossible stuff.

"Arista is traveling with her uncle and cousin in Egypt at the moment." I said. "She said it's nice getting into her father's side of the family's history. Rhea and Circe continue the type of business they were born into…hunting monsters and protecting the good unsuspecting people of what's really out there."

"Sounds like everyone is settling in." Myron said. "Well enough at least."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Well, enough."

I just hope it could last, but who knows…thing usually don't end well for half-bloods. Even the ones who lived to a ripe old age…their stories never end pretty. But at least they get to end. Mine…mine will continue to go on in one torturous eternity.


End file.
